I Need You
by Anamchara113
Summary: Anna gets a glance of Jim the night she is recruited by Pike at the bar, little does she know he is going to recruit Jim as well. Will Anna keep her heart safe and carry on with Pike, a purely physical relationship built to keep her in line, or will she cave and give Jim and herself a chance to actually feel what it's like to be loved?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Courtney and this is going to be my very first fanfic. I have read and read so many stories over the years and I finally have some time to try my hand at writing one of my own. That said, I will gladly welcome and appreciate ANY help you can give. I am searching for a Beta Reader so if you, or someone you know might be interested please let me know.

This is going to be a Star Trek story, focusing around the plot of the movie with some changes. I am adding in my own original character and she is the only thing I own. I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. It is going to be a OC/Pike story in the beginning because I have a thing for him ;) and it will eventually be a OC/Kirk. I am going to keep all chapters rated M because I seem to have a potty mouth and because there are going to eventual sexual scenes.

Enjoy!

I Need You: 1

"Fuck," I screamed out.

"Anna Aileen Kelly, you need to watch your mouth," I head my Mother scream from below.

"I'm sorry Mom, but have you seen my keys?"

"Oh you mean to that-"

"Yes Mother, to that 'death trap'," I growled out, cutting her off.

"No I haven't dear."

I sighed, dropping to my hands and knees and continuing my search, but this time from a lower perspective.

"Aha," I yelled out in triumph, "Gotcha!"

I stood up quickly, pulling my skin tight black jeans into place, hastily pulling on my nicely worn in black motorcycle boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket off the back of my computer chair and pulled it on over my purple tank top before grabbing my helmet and almost sprinting down the stairs.

I happily ran up to my Mother, pulling her into me for a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Vivian Anwen Kelly, the best woman I have ever known and I was lucky enough to call her my Mother. She was short, petite but still with a beautiful figure in her 40's. She had the delicate facial features I had inherited, right down to the small slightly upturned nose and full beautifully shaped lips. I had even gotten the shape of her eyes: big and round. While the shape gave her a innocent look, when paired with my smirk I always seemed to be called mischievous. She was tan with golden hair and honey colored eyes, but I mostly took after my Father. Pale, a small sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of my nose, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes that I have been told can get me anything I wanted.

She grinned as I pulled away, "Where are you off to honey?"

"Oh, I'm meeting Molly at this new bar she heard about. Apparently, it's supposed to be swarming with Starfleet Cadets, and I want to see her before she leaves" I grinned wickedly at her, throwing in a wink for good measure.

She laughed, "You're horrible. Just behave yourself and find an alternative way home if you drink to much. You know I worry about you riding that thing.."

I smiled, pulling her into me again, "Mom, I am always perfectly safe on it. I took all the classes, I have all the safety equipment, I will be fine just like I always am. Do you really think Dad would have left it for me if he thought I was going to end up killing myself on it?"

"No, no, I suppose not, but still. I'm your Mother, I am always going to worry about you."

"I know Mom, I love you. I will see you when I get home or in the morning if you're sleeping, ok?"

"Ok baby, I love you too. Be safe."

"Always am," I said as I grinned and skipped out the door.

I pulled my black helmet down over my hair, not bothering to restrain it. It always looked better after I got off my bike anyway. I quickly kicked one leg over my bike, quickly starting it up. I felt the low rumble through my whole body and instantly felt relaxed. This bike was perfect for me, it was all matte black and vintage. Who else had a bike that was from the 21st Century? No one. Well, no one that I have met at least. This is where I felt happiest, this is where I tried to picture my Father still alive and watching and reassuring my Mother I would be fine as I rode off on this master piece of a bike, the bike that he left for me when I died. This is where I wonder what he would think of his only daughter, the daughter that he never even got to meet, the one he never got to hold and tell her he loved her. Would he be proud? Or would he be ashamed of me?

I quickly shook me head, effectively riding myself of those thoughts. I was going out to have fun. I took off quickly, leaving a trail of dirt in the air and I rode down the dirt and gravel driveway. As I pulled out onto the road I took off as fast as I could. I felt free, happy, alive.

Before I knew it, I was pulling into the parking lot of the bar. It was new to me but I could see quite a few bikes out front. iWell, this should be interesting at least/i, I thought to myself. I parked quickly near the front and pulled my helmet off, running my hands through my hair a bit so it wouldn't be flat where the helmet covered it.

"Nice bike," I head from behind me, "You don't see many of those anymore."

I turned to see who was talking to me. I was met with an older man, perhaps in his mid to late 40's with brown hair, attractively graying in a way only men seemed to be able to pull off and dark blue eyes. He was tall and surprisingly fit for an older man. The few wrinkles developing on his face, around his eyes and mouth told me he was a man that smiled often. The small wrinkles between his eyebrows told me that he had a stressful job, but one that he loved and cared about.

"Oh, thanks. Not many people appreciate these anymore," I said with a grin.

"Oh not me, I know how well made older things can be. It's a Harley right?"

"Oh yeah, Harley Davidson Code Black Night Train IV. It's my baby," I laughed.

He shot a grin at me, "Well that's one pretty baby. Nothing better than a woman who appreciates fine machinery. I'm Chris by the way."

"I'm Anna," I replied, taking his outstretched hand.

"Well it's really nice to meet you, and see this bike. You know, I used to know a man that had this exact bike. We were together at the Academy and then served together on a starship for awhile."

"Well I'm just the lucky girl that happened to get it passed down through the family."

He looked at me then, like he was looking straight through me, trying to see everything about me inside and out.

"What-," he started but was cut off by the loud screech of my best friend.

"Sorry," I said, slipping into my signature smirk, "That would be the best friend screeching like a bird. I will see you around Chris."

"Yeah," he slowly replied, "I will definitely be seeing you around Anna."

I quickly walked to the door, perhaps swaying my hips more than I usually would and was quickly pulled into a tight hug and then just as quickly released and pushed through the door with a hard smack on the butt from Molly, "Let's get going missy. Stop showing off the bike and start drinking with me. I'm leaving tomorrow and this is my last chance to have fun for awhile."

I scoffed at her, "I am quite sure Starfleet gives you time off Molly, try not to be dramatic. Plus, I can't help showing off the bike when a hot older man like that comes over and wants to know about it. Not everyday you find men that are attractive, smart, AND love bikes as much as I do."

By this time, we had made our way to the bar, turning quite a few heads in the process but only focusing on getting a drink.

"Jameson on the rocks please," I said to the bartender, "And whatever girly drink my friend here wants."

"A margarita please, on the rocks, salt on the rim."

I chuckled with a slow shake of my head, "I'm going to get you to try Jameson one of these days and it's going to knock you straight on your ass. A fucking Margarita.."

"Hey, they're delicious and I happen to love tequila."

"I love tequila too," I replied smiling as the bartender sat our drinks in front of us, "Just not with all that shit in it. I mean, it's topped with a fucking umbrella and a sword with a lime! What kind of drink has a sword?"

Molly simply rolled her brown eyes at me and turned, causing her strawberry blonde hair to fly into my face. I gave her a small smack and then turned on my stool as well, surveying the room. True to her word, the bar was full of Starfleet Cadets in their red uniforms. All probably shipping out tomorrow or the day after. They all looked to eager and hopeful. This would go well. Men in uniform, shipping out soon so there would be no room for them to try for a relationship. This was perfect for me, some fun and then good-bye.

I smiled wryly at Molly, "And why aren't you wearing your little red uniform?"

"Because I don't have to be! They all chose to wear them. But as you can see they really don't do much for the figure and considering I don't have a body like yours that looks amazing in whatever you put it in, it would make me look like a stick."

I laughed at her, "Oh my dear Molly, you are so flattering."

She giggled and then turned to me seriously, "You know, you could still come with me. They let people sign up at the last moment."

I turned to her, lowering my gaze to my drink, twirling the ice around trying to find the right words, "I know I could and sometimes I want to Molly. I just keep thinking of my Father and how he left behind my Mother. What if something happens to me? I don't know what she would do."

She sadly patted me on the shoulder, "I know Anna, but you know she wants you to do what makes you happy. She wants you to do something with your life and not be stuck in this little town like she is. I mean, whenever I'm over there I always hear at least one story of when your Father was in Starfleet. She loved that life. Plus, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you agree."

"You're impossible," I said with a fake glare.

"And you love me."

"I do," I replied pulling her into me.

"I gotta pee, be right back!"

"What the hell Molly, we were having a moment here," I yelled at her retreating figure.

"Hello again," I head from behind me, causing me to jump and almost fall off of my bar stool.

"Jesus," I yelled with a smile, "You need to stop sneaking up on me Chris."

He chuckled deep in his chest and looked me in the eye again, "You are Lt. Commander Kian Ultan Kelly's daughter."

"Well, you're straight to the point," I said with a small grin, "But yes, I am. That's his bike you know. It has been passed down through our family since the 21st century."

"Yes, that's what made me think of him. I knew him as I said before."

"Well that makes one of us," I said with a sigh.

He just continued to look me in the eyes, "You know, as soon as I got close enough to see your eyes I knew exactly who you were. You have his eyes exactly and hair, and those damn freckles he was always bitching about."

I frowned, "What else was he like?"

"Well, he was one of the best men I knew. He was so damn smart, had a smart mouth to match which I see he passed down. He was funny, always had us all laughing. He was brave and caring and so proud of his job and your Mother and so excited to meet you," he chuckled, "He loved that bike so damned much and was so excited to pass it along to you, even when your mother pointed out that you were going to be a girl and might not be interested in motorcycles and all he did was laugh and say 'Well then she'll be the most kickass girl riding a Harley ever.' You know, he never got your Mom to get on the bike."

I laughed, looking into his eyes, crinkling with laughter, "Oh yeah, she still hates that thing. Every time I go out it's something or other."

He laughed hard, showing a beautiful crooked smile, "Do you need another drink?"

I glanced down, "Yeah, that would be great. Jameson on the rocks."

"Oh dear lord, you really are him," he grinned, "Make it two of them."

"Maybe," I said glancing down, "I just know what I like."

"Hey, don't worry, it's nice to see a woman not drinking one of those fruity little drinks."

"No, it's not that. It's just," I hesitated, breaking off, "It's just so weird hearing about him so much. I mean, of course I hear stories from my Mom and both sides of the family. But it's just usually that, a story, and then quickly moving on to the next subject because it hurts too much to talk about him for very long."

His hand closed over mine that was nervously fidgeting with the napkin under my drink, "I heard a little bit of your conversation earlier with your friend," he admitted, "You really should join Starfleet. If your records are anything to go by, you would be an amazing candidate. You're brilliant, always in the top of your classes, testing out of most. You could do the same thing in Starfleet. Join, I know your Mother would be so proud and we would all be happy to have you."

I gulped down the rest of my drink quickly, "I don't know, I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it before. I just don't know how well I would do in that environment. I tried the whole college thing with I got out of high school and it didn't go to well."

"What do you mean?"

"The classes were all easy, I could have passed them in my sleep probably. I was just so distracted all the time. The parties always interested me more, the boys. God knows what I would do surrounded by all those men in uniform," I raised gaze, looking him boldly in the eye.

He drank the rest of his drink, quickly finding my gaze again. Squeezing my hand, that I hadn't even realized he was still touching, "I will help you. I will fill out all the paperwork right now to get you started, I will set up all the tests so you can test out of anything you don't need. I will be teaching there until my ship is ready so you are sure to be in my classes and I will make sure I am your personal advisor. You can come to me anytime you want to talk about your Father, and I promise you this," he continued, pausing only slightly to make sure I was paying attention, "I will keep your ass in line if it kills me. I'll get you in the quarters closest to instructor quarters. I will call you everyday, you will stop by my office as often as I see fit, whatever we need to do to get you through this we can arrange."

I simply held his gaze, "But why would you do all of this for me? One silly recruit that probably will end up fucking everything up?"

He reached his hand up as if to touch my face or arm but then quickly pulled it back and fixing his hard gaze on me, "You'll have me as an advisor, there is no way you're fucking anything up. Now here," he said, pulling two business cards out of his wallet and a pen from his front pocket, "Here are all the numbers you can reach me at, my office is at the front and my personal and home communicators are on the back. Write yours down so I can track you down if need be."

I smirked at him, taking the pen from his hand, "I imagine you're going to be needing to do that a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," he teased, "You say it all light hearted now but when you piss me off you might not be so happy."

"Hmm," I said softly, "Well, that really depends what you're like when you're mad. I'm kind of looking forward to this 'keeping my ass in line' thing."

I heard the quick inhale of breath and glanced up at him, he was looking at me seriously again, like he could see right through me, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see then."

I smiled slowly, "Can't wait Captain."

As I finished writing all my personal communicator number on the back of the second card he had pulled out, I handed it to him, standing up slowly, "Well it seems I need to be going, lot's of packing to do."

"Are you sure you are fine to drive?"

"Yes, I only had two drinks. I'm Irish remember? Hold the liquor well," I laughed.

"Well then Cadet Kelly, I will be seeing you at the shipyard bright and early, 08:00. Don't be late, no need to be getting in trouble right off the bat," he said with a wicked grin.

"I will try my hardest, but you know how it goes. Trouble seems to find me. Oh, if you happen to see Molly, well Cadet Evans before you leave will you tell her to save me a seat tomorrow? And you might want to plug your ears when you tell her."

"Will do and I will make sure to plug my ears. Goodnight Anna," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight Captain," I said with a smirk and a mock salute and turned away quickly before he could reply, swaying my hips as I went.

"Jesus Christ," I heard him grumble quietly.

As I reached the door I heard a crash and glanced over to see a man about my age being thrown across a table by a larger man in a red uniform. Our eyes met briefly and I was shocked for a moment. His eyes were as bright as mine, I could see their blue color from all the way across the room. He grinned at me, before getting up and fighting back. I smirked in return and quickly pushed out the door before things got too crazy.

As I walked outside into the night air I inhaled deeply, looking up to the stars. I would be there soon. So much to wrap my head around in such a short amount of time.

I swung my leg over my bike, quickly straddling it and starting it up. Right before I put my helmet on I head a loud whistle and then no more sounds of a fight. I glanced around quickly, making sure no one was coming down the road and then took off as fast as I could. How was I going to leave this bike? The bike that made me happy and let me think? I had completely forgotten about it until now. I felt a faint vibrate from my communicator in my back pocket but ignored it as I pushed the bike to go faster.

I was home sooner than I expected. I pulled into our long driveway and slowly brought myself to a stop. How could I say goodbye to this bike? My Mother? Remembering the text on the way home I pulled my communicator out of my back pocket and opened it. It was from a number I did not recognize.

**"Bring that damned bike with you tomorrow, I will find some place for it on a shuttle to get it to San Francisco. A bike that beautiful doesn't deserve to be sitting in a garage for years. I can keep it in the instructor garage so it will be near. Tell no one."**  
**-Captain Christopher Pike**

A slow grin started forming on my face. _This was going to be interesting, very interesting indeed_.


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You : 2

I inhaled deeply as I drove through the still cool summer morning. The sun was rising somewhere far ahead of me and I could feel it's faint warmth chasing away the cold of the night. _I really hope I know what I'm getting myself into..no, I hope Chri- Captain Pike knows what he is getting **himself** into._

I smiled to myself thinking of our exchange the previous night. It seemed flirty, maybe it was just me though.

Upon arriving at home last night my Mother was still awake. The night was filled with many tears, many promises of calling as much as humanly possible, promises on my behalf to behave, and promises on her behalf to either call Captain Pike and thank him for talking sense into me or rip him a new one. After leaving I'm not even sure she had decided yet.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I rode. I didn't think I would have any tears left after crying so much last night. I'm sure I looked horrible, I barely slept at all and the hour or so I did sleep was spent on the couch, cuddled up to my Mother. My eyes were rimmed in red from rubbing them due to fatigue and tears, my nose was slightly red from tissues and my bottom lip was severely swollen from hours of worrying it between my teeth. I was wearing the clothes from last night since I did not yet have a uniform and hadn't even bothered running a brush through my hair, simply pulling it into a pony tail.

After driving down miles and miles of back roads, trying to clear my head I finally made my way to the ship yard. Smiling as I saw the construction of possibly the most beautiful ship I have ever seen. I simply sat on my bike, watching for a few minutes before a text caught my attention:

**Meet me at the last shuttle, in the back. I made sure Cadet Evans is on it and your bike will be traveling in the cargo area. See you soon.**  
**-Cpt. C. Pike**

I smiled, putting my communicator back into my pocket and starting my bike up again there.

"Hey there!"

I jumped, not expecting to see anyone this far out, "Um, Hi."

It was a man on a bike, a very nice bike, although newer than mine. He slowly pulled his helmet off and I was met with bright blue eyes once again. I pulled off my helmet and smiled, "You're the one that was getting your ass kicked last night."

He laughed, "Yes, and you're the one I was planning on making my way over to until Cupcake distracted me. I'm Jim Kirk," he said smirking, holding his hand out to me to shake.

"I'm Anna Kelly. What are you doing out here?"

He laughed again, shaking his head, "It seems I was talked into joining Starfleet last night by a very annoying Captain Pike."

"No shit? He must have been very busy and very down on his quota. He did the same thing to me! Quite convincing, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Shall we?", he asked, pointing towards the waiting shuttles.

"We shall," I said laughing, pulling my helmet back on and heading down the road.

I followed Captain Pikes instructions and headed to the last shuttle. As I got closer I saw him standing over to the side, I quickly drove over, parking a few feet away from me. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Cadet Kelly! Nice to see you again," he called.

"Captain Pike, nice to see you too sir. I didn't know what to wear seeing as I don't have a uniform yet," I finished, looking around at the sea of red.

He laughed, "It is fine. I see you met a friend," he said gesturing to Jim standing a few feet away from me, "Cadet Kirk! Glad to see you decided to join us."

I gasped at him as he threw the keys of his bike to an unsuspecting crew member.

He clasped a hand to Captain Pikes shoulder and simply said, "Four years? I'll do it in three," and continued on into the shuttle after a quick wink my way and smirk at the Captain.

I chuckled lowly.

"I suppose you would find that funny Cadet. Well hand over those keys. I will take care of your baby, don't worry. Your friend is inside already. When we reach San Francisco I will take you and over to my office and get all of your paperwork all settled, I was going to take Cadet Kirk with me but since he decided he wanted to be a smartass he can go with my Yeoman" he said and gave me a slight nudge towards the shuttle.

"Thank you," I smirked, giving him my smartass salute again, "See you soon."

He laughed and then told me seriously, "You mock me now, when we get to the academy there are going to be repercussions for your actions. Just remember that," he said in a low voice, as if daring me to say something back with the look in his eyes.

I shot him a wicked grin and turned to go but not before asking, "Do you promise?"

I glanced back to see him simply staring after me. I grinned to myself before quickly running up the few steps and into the shuttle, nodding at the man standing by the door.

"ANNA," I heard a screech.

"Yes, yes Molly, I am coming," I said grinning and taking a seat next to her, noticing Kirk and a surly looking slightly older man across from us.

"Well hello there sexy, what'd you do with that bike of yours?" Kirk asked me, grinning the whole time.

Smiling sweetly at him, "Oh, I know someone in San Francisco and they are going to keep it in their garage for me so I can ride it on weekends or whenever I happen to have time."

His grin fell right away, "Well don't I feel dumb now."

"What is he talking about?", Molly asked.

"Oh, he just gave his keys over to some random worker outside before boarding, thinking he wouldn't need it anymore."

"God kid, you are dumb," grumbled the cranky man, "I'm Leonard McCoy by the way."

"Anna Kelly."

"Molly Evans."

"Oh, he's not 'Leonard McCoy', he's Bones," he said, quickly moving out of the way before Leonard could give him a good smack.

_Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it?_

"Come on Cadets, out you go. Kirk, McCoy you're with Yeoman Sanders. Kelly, with me," Pike stated.

Kirk gave me an odd look but then winked as usual and followed behind the Yeoman.

Captain Pike walked quickly, his posture straight, standing tall. He looked every bit the part of a Starfleet Captain with his perfect uniform and hard face.

He walked into a tall building, holding a door open for me and then led me through a lobby to an elevator. As we ascended to the 7th floor we stood in silence. When the door opened he gestured for me to go out before him. Leading me down a hallway and into a big office at the end of the hall.

It was spacious but not ridiculously so. The back wall was simply a window, floor to ceiling, overlooking what seemed like the entire campus and the San Francisco skyline in the distance. The personal effects were scarce but everything was very tasteful. The desk was huge with two plush arm chairs in front of it.

Ignoring the chairs I strode past the desk completely, standing against the glass wall.

I head him take a few steps in, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's amazing," I replied, staring at the tall buildings and the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, "I can't wait to see the ocean. I've never been. Well, not that I can remember. My Mom says I have been when I was a baby."

"I know a wonderful spot on the beach. You simply follow the main trail down to the beach and about 50 ft before you get to the opening, there is a small trail that you almost miss veering off to the right. The path is a bit harder to follow but when you get there it is worth it. No one knows about it, at least I've never seen anybody there. I would take you and show you way but you know.."

"Yes, I'm sure others would not look very fondly on you taking a Cadet down to the beach sir."

"Exactly," he replied, gesturing me to sit in one of the chairs, "Now, I have a shit ton of paperwork for you to do. Get comfortable, this is going to take awhile."

I leaned back onto the chair, grabbing the papers off his desk and curling my legs under me. "Pen please?" I asked sweetly.

He gave me the same sickly sweet grin back, lightly trailing his fingers over the tips of mine, "Here you are sweet heart."

As the slight gasp came out of my mouth his smile turned into a wicked grin, more accustomed to my face. I breathed out a small, "Thank you," and started signing away my life to Starfleet.

I felt eyes on me the entire time I was filling out the paperwork. As I worked I filled out a sheet with all of my preferred clothing and shoe sizes. There were a million different pieces of clothing it seemed like. When it got down to the bottom asking for my bra and panty size I let out a loud laugh, "Are you kidding me? I get regulation panties? Please tell me they do not have the Starfleet logo on them."

He grinned back at me, "As a matter of fact I don't think they do. They are just plain white."

I rolled my eyes, "Now what fun is that?" His jaw tensed slightly but I knew I still had room to push him a little farther, "What is the fun of knowing exactly what someone is going to get when they peel that red uniform off for the first time?"

His jaw clenched completely now and his hands were clenched tightly on the arms of the chair. He took a small breath and stood, placing both hands on his desk and leaning towards me, "Just fill the damned paper out, _Ca__det._"

The way he said it, in a low dangerous voice, made me quickly fill out the desired paper and hand it to him quickly. He took it from my hand, careful to not let out fingers touch again.

"Thank you," he said in a clipped tone, straightening out, "Follow me."

I quickly stood, falling into step behind him. He walked quickly, not looking back to see if I was following. I strolled along behind him, not matching his pace at all. When he reached the lift he got in, holding the door waiting for me to catch up. He gave me another one of his dangerous looks. I gave him a cheeky smile, leaning against the wall of the lift right next to him. He pressed the button for the basement and moved all the way to the opposite side of the lift, as if not trusting himself to be near me. We rode in silence, me grinning the whole way down. I knew I was getting under his skin, annoying the hell out of him. I just wanted to see how far I could push him before he put an end to it, or pushed back.

After descending all the way to the bottom of the building, the doors pinged and slid open. We can to a locked door that he quickly entered a pin into and held the door open for me. He took off down the tall rows of shelves. He disappeared around a corner and when I found my way around it he was in boxes, pulling out clothes. Uniforms, pt clothes, panties, boots, athletic shoes. As he went from box to box, checking the sizes as he went and placing the things into a giant duffel bag, he kept one uniform over his shoulder. When he turned and saw me, he handed me the uniform, saying in a gruff voice, "Take this and go all the way to the end of this row. There is a bathroom just to the left. Change there."

I took the clothing from him and quickly headed to the bathroom, changing quickly. I pulled the skirt on, noticing it rode a bit higher on me thanks to my full butt. I pulled on the socks and boots and checked myself out in the mirror. _Not too bad_, I thought to myself. I quickly gathered the clothes I had taken off, folding them and tucking them under my arm before heading out. I found Pike in the same isle I had left him, pacing back and forth and rubbing his face.

"Captain," I said, gaining his attention.

He looked up sharply, his eyes traveling up my body and finally meeting my eyes.

"Like what you see I take it," I teased with a cheeky smile.

"Cadet," he growled out, stalking closer to me, "I think you forgot something at the end of that sentence."

I backed up slowly, keeping the space between us, smirking the whole way, "What? Captain? Or would you prefer Sir?"

I soon found myself backed into a shelf, a very sturdy shelf that would not move so I could continue backing away from the Captain that was slowly closing in with a 'Don't Fuck With Me' look on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something but he caught my forearms in each of him hands, pushing my body further into the tall shelf and whatever smart aleck remark I was thinking of spitting out was lost and replaced with a gasp.

"Cadet Kelly," he said, smirking now, "Now that I have your attention, perhaps you can shut your damn mouth."

I gulped slightly, only nodding in return.

"That's good. Now let me explain something to you. Here, in this Academy, I am the Captain and you are the Cadet. I tell you to do something and you do it, otherwise you will be reprimanded however I deem fit."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "As you see fit?"

"Yes Cadet, as I see fit. You can be as cheeky as you want but just know, there will be reprimands whether we are alone or not."

"Reprimands," I breathed out, barely able to hear myself.

"Reprimands," he replied just as low, finally pushing his body against mine, his head leaning against the shelf behind my shoulder, his lips mere inches from my ear. He slowly pulled back, now looking me in my eye.

He was so close, one hand on my neck and the other holding my waist against the hard shelf, "Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me?"

He jumped back quickly as we heard a door slamming, "That will be Yeoman Sander with Kirk and McCoy."

Sure enough, they all came around the corner a second after I had picked up all my things.

"Captain," Yeoman Sanders said with a salute.

"At ease Sanders, getting their uniforms?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Cadet Kelly, you are dismissed. You are in building A, quarters 127 with Cadet Evans. See your way there and try not to get into trouble."

"Yes Captain, Yeoman," I replied with a quick salute, voice still low from our previous positions.

"Hey there Anna, doing alright," I head an amused Kirk ask.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" I question, grinning back at him.

"No reason, just look a little pink."

That only served to make me turn a brighter shade of pink. Damned pale skin.

"Yes, that happens when you're pale."

"Right, well you should come out with Bones and I before classes start Monday. Bring Molly if you'd like. Lord knows when we will be able to go out again."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Just call our room when you figure it out it's 127."

"Nice. I will see you later. Bye," he called with his now customary wink.

"Bye," I called back, wiggling my fingers at him and McCoy, catching the sharp look from Captain Pike out of the corner of my eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

I Need You: 3

The rest of the week passed in a blur. We had arrived on Wednesday and it was now Saturday. True to his word, Captain Pike had scheduled numerous meetings so I could test out of a number of classes, along with Cadet Kirk. It seemed we were on mostly the same track, although he was going the Command track. I haven't quite decided what I wanted to do yet and I think it was slowing driving myself, Captain Pike, and Molly crazy. He couldn't schedule my classes until I decided, seeing as I have tested out of almost all of the first year introductory classes except for one, and Molly was just growing tired of listening to me talk about it. The class I was 'under no condition allowed to test out of', as Pike had explained to me, was Tactic: Unarmed Combat and I had a growing feeling that he just wanted to be able to pop in and see me get my ass kicked.

I had met with Captain Pike numerous times throughout the last few days but he had not brought up what had happened in the basement. In all fairness, a majority of the times I saw him I was with Cadet Kirk who had taken to following me all over the campus, thinking that I knew where I was going. As it turned out, Kirk and McCoy's quarters happened to be directly across the hall from ours.

I stepped out of the shower, quickly drying my hair and pulling it back into a pony tail. Thankfully I was blessed with naturally clear skin and full, dark eye lashes so I could skip over makeup. I usually never used it at all, unless I was going out. I pulled on my panties and bra, black and lace, still refusing to wear the boring regulation ones, and stepped out into the room.

"Molly," I said loudly, causing her to look up from her book as I walked around the room, finding pieces of my uniform here and there, "You are going to be so proud of me. You know when I went to college how I majored in Criminal Justice and Law? Well, I have been over and over and over all the majors here and I have decided on Security!"

She simply laughed, saying, "Good for you, it's about time."

I shot her a fake glare as I pulled on my boots, "Well smartass, I am off to tell Pike the good news."

Molly laughed, "Yeah and it's a good thing too. Last time he cornered you I could swear I saw steam coming out of his ears."

"Bye," I called back to her.

As the door slid open I was met with Kirk's face, very close to mine, "Uh hello Kirk, why are you just standing outside my door?"

He backed up half a step, still inside my personal space, where he seemed to stay, "I was just about to knock but you opened the door."

"Yes, well I am off to see Captain Pike. Have to tell him I have finally decided," I told him, walking down the hall to the lift.

"Oh thank god. Tell me it's Command like me, then we can take all of our classes together..No, not command because we can't both be Captain, and oh god, what if you decide to kill me off so you could get to the top and I-"

I cut him off with a hand over his mouth, "Lord you are talking a mile a minute, just shut up for a second and I'll tell you."

He nodded, waiting for me to go on, I took my hand back, "Well since you've finally shut up, I have decided on Security. It's what I was doing in college back home and I liked it a lot."

"That is just fucking perfect," he screamed, getting odd looks from the people who had joined us on the lift from other floors, "I am going to be a Captain, and don't give me that look, I will, and you are going to be my Chief of Security!"

"You are aware that we are still at the Academy right? Haven't even started our classes yet?"

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. You sound like Bones."

"Hey," I said, hitting him lightly as I exited the lift, "I am not a grumpy old man."

"I'm going to tell him you said that. Oh, and we are going out tonight remember. We will collect you and Molly from your quarters around 8. And wear something nice. As hot as you look in this uniform, I miss seeing you in those tight pants," he said grinning, winking, and leaving me standing there smiling.

I quickly made my way over to the office building, not wanting to be late for out appointment. Knocking lightly on his door I heard, "Enter."

I stepped through the door quickly, taking in the sight before me. Captain Pike was hunched over his desk, annoyed with something and frowning deeply at it.

"Take a seat Cadet Kelly."

"Yes Sir," I replied.

"So, why did you want to meet today? You are aware that most people take weekends off, right?"

"I am sir, but I thought you might like to know what I have decided on."

He glanced up quickly, "You have?"

"I have."

"Well what is it then? Spit it out," he told me, growing annoyed. Something had him pissed today.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely, you seem to be testy today," I told him, smirking.

As soon as I said it, I knew it was a push too far today. He did not seem to be in the mood for any teasing today. He stood up abruptly, walking slowly in front of the chair I was sitting in. Carefully leaning down, resting a hand on each arm of the chair, face mere inches away from mine.

"Cadet," he said slowly, "You _will_ tell me what you have decided and now would be fantastic."

"As I said before," I told him, ducking under his right arm and standing quickly behind the chair, my back to the door, "Maybe if you were to ask nicely I will tell you."

Before I knew what had happened, I was standing with my back to the door, Captain Pike pressed hard against me, "Now," he started again, hands holding my arms against my body, "You are going to tell me right now, or I am just going to sign you up for whatever I want and I promise you will not like it."

"Security," I breathed out.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," he asked, grinning and running his hands up my arms, leaving one on my face and the other on my neck, "You know, when I first saw you I knew you were going to be a handful," he smiled, one hand now slowly tracing it's way down my body.

"If you knew, then why did you convince me to come?"

"Well," he growled, pushing his body into mine even more, hands stopping at the edge of my skirt, "Perhaps I like a handful that requires a strong hand."

He leaned down, his lips trailing up my jaw line and over my ear, making me shiver, and then back down and across to my face. Biting my bottom lip, I waited for the kiss I knew was going to come but it never did. He simply pressed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth and drug his lips back up to my ear, "I'll send you your schedule soon. Oh, and why don't you think of my strong hand while you're out with Cadet Kirk tonight."

The next thing I knew, I was standing outside his door, alone, and breathing heavily.

God damn him! My teasing got turned right back around on me. Well, if he wanted to play we could. I knew exactly what buttons to push for him, but I was holding back before. He had just made it very clear however that he was holding nothing back.

I mumbled grumpily to myself as I made my way to the lift and then out the door into the sun. How dare he get me all worked up like that and then not follow through. Maybe he thought I would just wait around and suffer through all this sexual tension and wait for him to get around to things.

I laughed quietly as I entered my own building. He really didn't know me all that well. Sure, I liked his games, his control, but I could find that elsewhere. I exited the lift at my floor but passed the door to my quarters. I walked a few more doors now and knocked.

"Well hello there sexy, been thinking about my offer?"

"I have Gaila," I purred, pulling her green body flush against mine, "Your place or mine?"

"My room mate is here, is Molly out?"

"Yes, she is in the labs checking things out before classes start," I told her, not caring that she was only wearing her bra and panties. I opened the door, pushing her inside with a kiss just as Kirk opened his door. I didn't even notice his shocked look in my hurry to get Gaila into my bed.

If Christopher Pike wanted to play games with me, he could go right on ahead. I was going to have my own fun.

Apparently returning to your quarters and finding two very naked women laying in bed isn't all that great of a thing to come home to. I probably could have figured this out on my own, but after hearing the screech come out of Molly's mouth I knew for sure. It probably also didn't help very much that one of the women was bright green.

"Jesus fucking Chris Anna!"

I rolled over, sheepishly looking at Molly as I said, "I'm sorry Molly, I couldn't help myself though."

She nearly doubled over laughing, "No, I'm not mad it's just..well. Um, she's green."

"Believe me, I am very aware of what color she is. She's Orion."

"Get up, we have to meet the boys in an hour," Molly ordered me.

"Well Molly," Gaila said, getting somewhat dressed, "It has been fun, we should do it again sometime."

I walked her to the door and she pulled me in for a deep kiss, wiggling her fingers at me as she walked away, my eyes following her until a discreet cough distracted me. I turned my head and came face to face with Kirk.

"Anna," he started, looking a bit pink and pulling his full bottom lip into his mouth, "That was possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen."

I grinned, "Yeah, well you should have seen what was happening inside. See you in an hour," I said innocently and shut the door.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"Bones! Bones," I yelled, running into my room.

"What kid?"

"You will never, and I mean never guess what I just saw!"

"What Jim, what? Just spit it out already?"

"Gaila, you know that Orion, the green chick from down the hall?"

"Yes," he said, becoming exasperated, "And Jim, they're all green.."

"Ah shut up smartass. But, she was coming out of Anna and Molly's room just a minute ago and a few hours ago I saw them going in and both times they were kissing and when Anna walked her to the door this time she was in just a sheet!"

"So the hell what Jim, they're both consenting adults. They can go whatever they want."

That brought me up short. What was the matter with me. Was I simply surprised because two women were together? No, I have seen that plenty of times, even a couple of times in my own bed. Was it that one of them was Orion? No, I have been with plenty of different species. I couldn't place what was going on in my mind and it was driving me crazy.

"So, I take it you're upset because Anna has been simply brush off your advances and now you're jealous to see that she's not brushing off every ones," Bones stated simply.

I was speechless. Was that it? Finishing getting dressed in silence, I contemplated everything. I couldn't come up with anything. Jim Kirk didn't do jealous, Jim Kirk got what he wanted with a glance of his eyes and a small smile. I was definitely not used having to work so hard for anyone.

"You know what it is right?" Bones asked.

I gave him a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit kid, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I can hear your brain working from all the way over here."

"Yeah, well," not knowing what to say, "What is it then Bones?"

"You two are so similar. I have known you guys for a few days and I know you both avoid relationships like the plague. You both have those eyes and grin that can get you almost anything you want. You're both well above attractive, both cocky, smart. Plus, she's the only one not falling for your charms."

"Well, if we are both avoiding relationships, why not do it together? Why not come to me for that?"

"I don't know Jim, maybe she has a thing for the color green," he said with a grin.

I was pouting, I knew it but I couldn't seem to stop. I couldn't wait to get out. I needed to take my mind off of things. I was going to keep Anna out of my mind. I pulled my jacket over my black t-shirt and looked for Bones, seeing he was ready I opened the door and came face to face with Anna and Molly again.

Well, so much for keeping her off my mind. She wore those black skin tight jeans that almost looked like they were painted onto her body again, the ones I told her I missed seeing her in. She had on black booties with heels, making her legs appear even longer, yet she was still shorter than me. The blue tank top she wore was low cut and matched her eyes perfectly, showing cleavage and making her eyes stand out even more. She was dressed to get attention while we were out. Well, not that she really needed to dress for it.

_Shit_, I thought to myself.

"Hi boys," she said, "Ready to go?"

Bones looked at me, waiting for me to say something but I couldn't. My mouth felt dry.

"Well, after you ladies," he said.

Anna walked along beside him, linking their arms together saying, "You're such a gentleman Leonard, and the accent. I love it."

He turned a light pink over his tanned skin.

I somehow found my voice again and laughed.

"You're making him blush Anna," I told her, linking my arm with her other since Molly had linked up to Leonard's other side.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I was linked between two gorgeous men, my best friend close by, in San Francisco, and going out for the first time. Life was pretty damn good.

"Cadets," I heard.

Damn, maybe I spoke too soon.

We all turned to see Captain Pike. My mouth dried a bit, he was not wearing his uniform, which was still sexy, but in a completely different way. He was wearing dark jeans, just tight enough for a man and a black t-shirt, that looked amazing over his muscles. A leather jacket, thrown over his arm.

"Captain," we all replied.

"Cadet Kelly, I need to speak to you quickly about your schedule."

I nodded, following him a short distance away, feeling the rest of the groups eyes on us the entire time.

"Yes, Captain?", I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

His eyes were running up and down my body, stopping at my hips, then my cleavage, and then at my eyes.

"You are going out like this?", he asked.

"Obviously, I am already out," I snapped back at him.

"You might want to watch your tone," he hissed.

"Why? Going to push me up against something again and then completely chicken out?"

That did it, I heard a growl come from deep inside his chest and he grabbed my arm, "You are lucky your friends are here right now."

"Why is that?", I asked, continuing to egg him on. I knew I was pushing things but after this afternoon I was annoyed.

"Because, if your friends were not here, I would take you to my office, bend you over my desk and _show_ you that strong hand I was talking about earlier," he hissed.

"Is that all you wanted? To make more threats you're never going to follow through on?", I teased, trying to not show him how much his previous statement had affected me.

Apparently I did not do too great of a job though because he smirked at me, "No it's not. I wanted to ask if you would consider being my TA for Introduction to Command. You tested out of the class with a perfect score and your course load is kind of light due to testing out of a lot of classes."

"Uh, I suppose I could," I mumbled, "What does it entail?"

"It's not hard, and it will look great on your transcript when you are fighting for spots on Starships or bases. You basically just help me. Teaching, notes, testing, scoring. Everything."

"Well that sounds fun. Sign me up," I told him.

"Will do, have a nice night Ca- Anna. You look amazing"

I smiled at him, "Thank you, you as well Chris," I replied, gesturing to his unfamiliar outfit.

"Remember what I told you earlier, think of the strong hand while you're out," he said, smirking as I started to walk away.

"I'll do that," I called back, walking away and swaying my hips.

"Uh Anna," Molly said and I resumed my place between the two men, "Not to be weird or anything but uhm..Well, I think Captain Pike is checking out your ass."

"Ah let him look," I laughed, moving my arms to around the two men's waists, hooking my thumbs in their belt loops as everyone else moved their arms to each others waist.

Bones broke away from me when his communicator beeped. As soon as he let go, Jim immediately pulled me closer, wrapping his hand around my waist. I glanced back at Chris one more time, he was still looking after us, eyes narrowed.

"It is quite grand you know," I continued on, explaining on about my butt.

"Well it should be with as many squats as you do," Molly laughed.

Jim looked right into my eyes, and laughed. Head tilted back, not a smirk or a grin, an actual smile.

I smiled back at him, lost in each others eyes.

"Yeah yeah," Bones called over, "You both have damned fantastic eyes, stop staring. You're making me sick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

I Need You: 4

The bar Jim dragged me into, obviously very excited, was new but you could tell they had worked hard to make it look older. Everything was done in very dark wood and a deep red color with traces of gold here and there. There were several pool tables towards the back of the space, booths lined the left wall and there was a giant bar in the middle of everything, towering shelves of what looked like every possible liquor in existence dwarfed everything in comparison. The rest of the space was filled with small tables in the center of the room and a small, shiny, wooden dance floor towards the right. A small DJ booth was situated in a corner and a man was standing behind it, scrolling through a pad, filled with songs I was imagining.

"Come on," I heard Jim mumble into my ear, pulling me towards a booth towards the front of the bar. He gestured for me to slide in as Bones did the same for Molly.

"My," I teased, "Molly and I are not used to being escorted by such gentlemen."

Bones laughed loudly, the first time I have heard him laugh so loud, "You mean gentleman, singular. The kid here doesn't know the first thing about being a gentleman."

Jim gasped, holding his hands over his heart in mock hurt, "Bones! How dare you!"

We all laughed as his theatrics and then he stood, "What would you like to drink, darlin'?" he drawled in a poor imitation of Bones southern accent.

"Oh god Jim, I am very sorry but it sounds much sexier on Leonard," I told him sadly, patting his arm in comfort, "I would love a Jameson on the rocks though," I finished sweetly.

"You're not as sexy as Leonard Jim, but I'd love a Jameson on the rocks," he mimicked me, making his voice higher to match mine, and walking away swaying his hips in what I'm sure he thought was an imitation of how I move mine.

We all burst into laughter as he left.

"Well I will go get us something Molly since Kirk being a gentleman seems to only apply to Anna here, what would you like?", Leonard asked Molly.

After giving him her order and flicking me in the nose for scrunching it at her drink order she asked, "So, what's going on with Kirk?"

"What do you mean what's going on with Kirk?"

"I don't know, you two just seemed awfully cozy on the way over here and now all this playful flirting..," she trailed off.

"Molly, I flirt with you and you know I'm a very touchy, feely type of person. Nothing is going on. I'm pretty sure he and I are on the same page here. Neither of us has any interest in relationships. It's just friendly."

She made a small disbelieving sound in her throat before smiling up at the returning men.

"Thanks," I told Jim as he handed me my drink.

"You're welcome, I got the same thing," he told me.

I gave him a small wink before we all started a conversation about out upcoming classes, seeing which classes we had together. Seeing as Kirk and I had both tested out of a lot of classes we seemed to have quite a few together. I shared a few with Molly and even few with Leonard.

"Let's play pool," Molly called out, already tipsy after a couple of her fruity drinks.

I laughed at her, shaking my head, but followed after her.

The men followed behind.

"I'm on Anna's team! Boys against girls!"

"Well this will be easy then," Jim smirked.

"Anna, why don't you go first for us. You can break," Molly said, smiling because she knew what was going to happen.

Little did the boys know that since we had been old enough to flirt or fake our ways into bars, Molly and I have been playing pool. An Uncle had taught me, and I taught her in turn.

Jim still stood there smirking at me as I made my way past him with my cue, giving him a sharp tap on his shin with it.

"Shit," he cried.

"Well, don't get cocky," I told him with mock sternness. Molly and Leonard watching us from the other side of the table, laughing at our behavior.

"Well, let's get started then," I said.

I positioned the cue, bending over low and arching my back to get a perfect angle. I head the sharp intake of air from behind me and grinned up at Molly. This was all part of our game plan. It didn't help that we were actually quite talented at the game, but both of us being good looking women found it very easy to distract out opponents. All it took was a flex of the back, a butt pushed up perhaps a bit more than it needed to be and we were good to go.

I split and a solid went it, Molly called it, and I went around the table sinking a few more. Finally standing up and looking to the men I noticed the slightly glazed looks.

"Your turn boys," I said.

Kirk went next, leaning low as I had, looking almost predatory with his body arched and focused eyes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a beeping from my pocket. I quickly pulled out my communicator and there was only a short message:

**Nice ass, Cadet.**

**-Captain Pike**

Glancing quickly around I spotted him sitting in a booth not far from out pool table. He was sitting with another man around his age who looked familiar and I thought he must be someone Chris had pointed out to me. I quickly typed out a response to him:

**Are you following me now?**  
**-Anna**

As I waited for a response I watched Molly take her turn and then Bones.

**Not at all, I was just as surprised to see you here.**  
**-Captain Pike**

I sent him a smirk as Leonard finished up and took my place at the table again. There were plenty of shots that I could take, but I took the one that was nearest his table, bending down low. I took the shot, sinking the second to last ball. I felt someone lean over me, hands on either side of me.

"I know what you're doing," I heard Kirk whisper gruffly into my ear.

I stood up, pressing myself against his front, "And what is that James?", I whispered back, turning to see his face.

"James?", he questioned, "No one ever calls me James."

"Well get used to it, I think I'm going to start," I told him with a pat to the cheek, "It is your name after all."

As I walked over to join Molly, Chris caught my eye, not looking very pleased.

We finished off the game, the girls winning of course, and took a seat at the bar.

I took my drink from the bartender, I swiveled in my chair so I could see the rest of the room. While we were playing it had become very crowded. Chris was now in a deep discussion with his friend, James was talking to Bones and Molly about something or other. I was about to turn around and set my drink down when a hand caught my free one.

"Hello there beautiful," a man said.

Looking at him I noticed he was quite tall and skinny but still muscular.

"Hi," I replied to him.

"My name is Michael," he said, extending his hand to me and shaking it.

"I'm Anna," I told him. As he took a seat next to me, I looked more closely at him. His hair was a very light blonde. His skin was tanned and his eyes brown. He was attractive enough in his own kind of way.

I smiled up at him, "Please, sit down."

We sat talking for an hour or so. Bones and Molly were deep in conversation about something to do with their medical studies, James was off cozying up to some blonde in the corner.

"Do you want to get out of here?", Michael asked me, holding a hand towards me as he stood.

"Please," I said, following his lead and standing.

We walked down the street, talking anf flirting when we passed a small alley way. I ducked inside, pulling on Michael's hand to follow me.

"What are you-," I kissed him, cutting him off, and pushing him against the wall.

After the initial shock he started kissing back, pushing me back slowly to the opposite wall, "Couldn't make it home I take it."

I blindly shook my head, only trying to get closer.

I heard a car door slam and then a dangerous voice say, "I suggest you take your hands off Cadet Kelly right now."

My head whipped to the side to see Chris, a car running behind him, looking every bit the Starfleet Captain, despite his civilian clothing. What Michael saw must have scared him because the next moment I was all alone in the alley.

"What the hell is your problem?", I screamed at him.

"Get in the car," he replied in a low voice.

"No. Why would I get in a car with you. Now I have to go try to find him," I ranted, stopped by an arm gripping mine tightly.

"Get in the fucking car, or I swear, I will put you in the car myself," his voice was low, but with the commanding ability that I'm sure made him an amazing Captain.

"Do you not understand 'No' when I tell you it or something," I asked annoyed, trying to wrench my arm out of his hand.

"Fine," he simply said, scooping me up.

"What the hell!"

"What did I tell you? I was going to put you in the damn car," he replied simply.

"Ok, ok. Just put me down. I'll get in myself," I mumbled.

"Alright then," he laughed, following me around to the passenger side, opening and closing the door for me.

We rode back to the academy in silence. I was glaring out the window the whole way. As he pulled into the underground garage for staff parking he said, "What exactly is your problem anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what has you waving your ass around in front of Kirk and McCoy, letting Kirk basically feel you up, and then leaving the bar with a complete fucking stranger to know god knows what," he finished as he parked the car and turned to face me.

"You forgot seducing an Orion into my bed earlier," I mumbled.

"What the hell Anna!"

"What? Nothing is the matter with me! I like having a good time, I like teasing, and I really like having sex! What is the big deal? Men like having sex and they can do whatever they want and no one says anything but God forbid a woman enjoy it because then something is automatically wrong with her," I spat the last of it out, cheeks turning red in anger and stepping out of the car and slamming the door, "How the fuck do I get out of here?"

"Anna, please just wait," he asked.

"No, I am going back to my quarters, there happens to be a sexy green girl a few doors down," I spat at him, starting to walk in a random direction.

"Anna-," he started.

"No! I am so fucking beyond tired of this. Oh my, she likes having sex. What a whore, a slut. It's so ridiculous I-"

I was cut off abruptly, pulled back, and pinned against Chris' car in seconds.

"Look at me Anna."

I defiantly looked away.

"Anna for fucks sake look at me," he told me forcefully, grabbing my chin and turning my face to meet his.

Lips tentatively met mine, waiting until I responded. At the first small push of my lips back to his I was pushed roughly into the car, lips pressing into mine hard. My arms instinctively went around his neck, pulling myself close to him. Molding my body to his.

"Jesus," he mumbled, breaking away from my lips, only to trail his lips down my jaw, latching on to a place slightly above my collar bone.

I hissed between my teeth, catching the back of his head in my hands, running my fingers into his hair and tugging hard. He growled up at me, but continued his pattern of biting, sucking, and then soothing the skin with his tongue. I knew it was going to leave a mark but I didn't care at this point. He ran his mouth up to a point right below my ear, doing the same thing, marking me.

He roughly pressed a leg in between mine, allowing me to pressing down on it, letting out a soft moan into the cool air of the night.

"Anna," he growled into my ear.

"What? Chris, what is it?"

He pulled away from my neck to look me in the eye, "I want you."

"You have me," I whispered, whining at him, "Please."

That seemed all the convincing he needed. He pulled slightly away from me, unbuttoning my jeans, sliding a hand into my underwear and pulling them down. I stepped out of them carefully while fumbling around with his zipper. While I was messing with his zipper and belt, he found my breasts, take them into his hands and squeezing tightly and then pulling them out as much as he could through the top of my tank top. I bit back a moan with his fingers found my nipples, tugging on them gently. When his mouth went to where his fingers had been seconds prior there was no holding back. I let out a loud moan, taking deep gasping breaths, completely forgetting about his pants.

He slapped my hands away, pulling his pants down himself, just enough to pull himself out of his pants.

"Hold on," he rasped, pulling my legs around his waist as he lifted me up, pressing us back into the car. He looked at me again, the same look he has when trying to figure something out. I knew what it was, he wanted to make sure I was still on board.

"For Christ's sake Chris, please," I gasped into his ear.

"Oh God," he moaned as he slid into me, "So tight."

He was mumbling nonsense into my ear as he thrust into me wildly. There was no grace to our movements, both only desperate for each other after so many days of teasing. As I got closer, I couldn't control my moans. They were coming out loud and throaty when a hand slapped down over my mouth.

"You need to shut up Anna," he told me, grunting between his clenched teeth, "For once in your life can you just shut the hell up?"

I told him to go to hell but it only came out as a grunt.

"Say something dear?"

I bit the palm of his hand.

"Fuck Anna," he half scolded, half moaned. Quickening his pace, pushing further and harder into.

"Please Chris."

"What do you want Anna?"

"More, please."

"Perhaps if you ask nicely," he said, slowing down and effectively driving me crazy.

"I said please," I moaned, trying to push myself down further onto him.

"You're forgetting a key element of your sentence dear," he gasped.

And then it hit me. For this man, gasping and moaning his name wasn't enough. He wanted me to call him what he was, "Please, fuck me harder Captain."

It was like something snapped inside of him, he pushed me back, probably bruising my back. My head fell back in pleasure and I felt him latch onto my breasts again.

"Captain," I gasped out into the night.

"Oh Jesus Anna. So fucking hot," he grunted, eyes glued to my body arched against him, breasts heaving with every breath I took, "God, so close baby."

His hand found its way between out bodies, find my clit and starting to stroke along with his thrusts. Seconds later I was spiraling out of control, gasping and clinging to him.

"Again, tell me again," he growled out.

"Captain," I moaned, "Cum inside of me Captain."

With a few more thrusts, I felt him cum inside of me, desperately calling my name into my ear.

He slowly set me down, making sure my legs were going to hold me up before letting go of me. I quickly pulled my pants back on, pushing my panties into his back pocket while he was fumbling with his belt. I adjusted myself back into my bra.

"Anna I-," Chris started.

"Stop Chris," I cut him off, "If you're going to start coming up with excuses already just stop."

"I wasn't. I was just going to say we shouldn't have done that."

I gave him a look, raising an eyebrow in a very Leonard McCoy way.

"You are too damned sexy for your own good, you know that?"

"I do, but can you please show me the way out of here now? I don't want someone walking in and seeing us both like this."

"Come on," he said, pulling me behind him by my hand.

As we exited the garage, we made small talk. The campus was empty considering it was well past curfew, Chris still holding my hand in his. As we neared my building he stopped in front of the door, pulling me into a dark corner, kissing me lightly on the mouth, "Good night Anna."

"Good night Captain," I smirked at him.

He leaned in once more, rubbing his lips against the marks he had left on my neck.

"You are aware I can just have Leonard get rid of these tonight, right? Then no one will get to see how you marked your territory or whatever it is you did."

"I know you could," he said, walking away, "But you won't."

I made my way up to my room, smiling to myself the whole way. Opening the door I was greeted with Molly in my face, closely followed by James and Leonard.

"Where the hell have you been?," she yelled, "I have been worried sick. I knew you left but I figured you would be home before we got here."

I looked at her and then to the curious gazes behind her, "I, well I-"

A look of understanding came to her face, "Anna Aileen Kelly! Are you kidding me? I know where you were, look at you. Were you with that guy you were talking to at the bar."

"No," I growled, subconsciously pushing my hair back in frustration.

"Holy fuck," Leonard yelled, "Who did that to you!"

"What are you..ah fuck."

"Anna, let me heal them. I can do it in a few seconds."

"I'm fine ok? I'm just going to go shower."

"Ok, well we are gonna go to head home and sleep-," Leonard started but was cut off by our door slamming.

Kirk had left. Stormed out.

What the hell was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

I Need You: 5

The next day flew by in a blur of Molly trying to get me to tell her who I was with, Leonard trying to heal the bruises on my neck, and James no where to be seen. I think he is avoiding me. Usually he is in our room before I am even awake, patiently waiting while reading a pad, or on some days when he couldn't be patient, hovering over my face so I woke up with a scream and a swift punch to his stomach.

I wasn't even sure what I had done to make him want to avoid me. Molly said something about being jealous but I had quickly pointed out that when I left he had been nice and cozy in a corner with some blonde. All she said, or rather didn't say, in response was huff and mumble about us being the death of her.

I hadn't known what to do with myself so I had taken to pacing my room. Finally annoyed enough, I had marched from my room and into the hallway, fully intending to get an answer out of James but I was stopped by the sight of him with his tongue halfway down the blonde from last nights throat, trying to get through the door.

Upon seeing me, all he said was a simple, "Oh hey Anna," with a little smirk, and shut the door.

I immediately headed back into my room, dropping onto my bed dramatically and huffing at Molly for making me think something as stupid as James Kirk being jealous of me with another man. How ridiculous.

That is how my next day started, the first day of classes. I had made sure my uniform was perfect, wanting to make a good impression on my Professors, especially because they were going to have to deal with me for the rest of the year. My first class was with James and I was still uncertain whether he was avoiding me or not.

My answer came only seconds later, in the form of James Kirk bursting into our room, screaming the words to some song, and pulling me into a hug that left me dizzy from the spinning.

Leonard followed seconds later at a considerably more tolerable pace, shaking his head.

"What the hell did you shoot him up with Leonard?," I questioned immediately.

"I didn't give that kid a thing. He had coffee," he said, ranting and running a hand through his hair, "Damned coffee and he's all around the room bucking like a bull and then he got lose and ran in here before I could stop him."

"James dear," I started, sitting him down on a couch, "Maybe it's time you switched to decaf."

The look he gave me when I suggested decaf almost had me on the ground in hysterics.

"Decaf tastes like shit," he simply told me, standing quickly and taking my hand, pulling me towards the door towards out first class.

"James, my bag," I told him struggling to get to it.

Leonard handed to me before James could pull me out the door.

"Oh thanks guys," I called as I was pulled down the hall, "See if I help when _you_ have classes with him."

Leonard and Molly simply waved as I was dragged into the lift. They have caught up to us by now but opted to wait for it to came back. I'm guessing so they didn't have to be stuck in a small space with as much energy as James was putting off.

I was pulled across the entire campus. Stopping once for breakfast. James went to take a drink of the coffee he had thought he snuck past me when I took it from him, drinking it myself and handing him my orange juice.

The look I received I'm sure was meant to be evil, but I simply smiled at him innocently, "What? I'm going to need something if I'm meant to keep up with you today."

We arrived at class It was one of the two introductory classes I had to take, Introduction to Piloting. Apparently everyone needed to know at least the basics of piloting and I was excited to learn. I was even considering starting a minor in piloting if I enjoyed this class. James led me to a couple seats toward the front, and in the middle. As we set down, he finally let go of my hand for the first time this morning besides when we had eaten.

"Jesus James," I scolded, stretching my hand out in front of me, "If you're going to continue dragging me around campus by my hand, I must insist you use a softer touch."

"Why? You obviously like it rough," he teased with a smirk and a meaningful glance to the bruise on my neck, only slightly visible under my uniform.

A light blush came over my face and he chuckled, "Don't worry Anna, it's fucking hot."

I sharply looked back up at him, meeting his eyes and not being able to look away again.

I was pulled out of their depths by a throat clear and then, "Alright everyone, take your seats so we can get started."

I gasped, spinning in my chair to face the front, recognizing the voice. Sure enough, there stood Captain Christopher Pike, looking fantastic in his perfectly fitting black Starfleet uniform and looking at me with narrowed eyes, letting me know he had seen everything since we had walked in the door, and probably heard most of it considering we were sitting towards the front. How had I missed him?

He started introducing himself, going on about what the class entailed, telling us about tests and simulations we will be undergoing at the end of the year, and talking with an easy smile.

Here, he was easy going and charming, easily making the class laugh along with him, making them hang onto his every word as he took them through crazy stories of his time piloting, answering questions about being a Captain when people were curious. There was no trace of the man that had dominated me a couple days ago, the man that had pinned me against his car in the middle of a parking garage and fucked me until I called him Captain.

I didn't realize I was watching Chris like a hawk until James hand brushed my leg, catching my attention, "Why are you staring at Captain Pike like you want to pounce on him?"

I carefully molded my face into one that hopefully looked puzzled, "I didn't realize I was. I was thinking of something else," I mumbled back to him.

He must have believed me because his hand retracted from my leg and started typing on his pad. I resigned to keep my expressions in check.

This class went by quickly. Once I had snapped out of watching Chris and started paying attention, it was very interesting.

As we were dismissed, James held out his hand to me. I stood with a polite, "Well thank you Sir. And here Leonard was saying you can't behave like a gentleman."

He laughed, "Maybe he's right."

"Well you're always polite, standing when I do, taking my hand when I stand, opening doors. It's nice."

"Yeah, well maybe it's just because of you," he said simply, continuing on before I could respond, "What do you have next?"

I glanced down at my Pad, "Hmm. Introduction to Command."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "There must be a mistake, why would you be taking that? You're not going into Command."

I laughed at him, noticing Chris was still in the front of the class, taking his time gathering his things.

"Well dear, I am not 'taking' the class. If you remember correctly I wanted to take it just because but I tested out of it with 100% so Captain Pike asked me to be his TA."

James looked at me blankly, "You're going to be the TA?"

"That's what I said James," I told him as I made my way towards the door, "Close your mouth."

"Cadet Kelly," I heard from behind me, I turned coming face to face with Captain Pike.

"Hello Captain Pike," I said, trying to keep the pink away from my face.

"May I have a word with you about our next class?"

"Of course," I told him, turning back to James, "See you there James."

"Cadet Kirk," Chris said with a nod.

"Captain," James replied, nodding his head and turning to leave, not looking too happy.

"So, how did Cadet Kirk like what I left on your neck," Chris sneered, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer, running a finger down my neck where he knew the bruises stayed underneath. He let go just as quickly, remembering our surroundings.

"That's a little uncalled for don't you think?", I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up to me, "Kirk is off limits."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't you think we should head to class, or are you planning on being late for it, Sir?"

"Sir," he questioned, pulling me against his body and then walking us towards the door, "If I recall, I happen to like a different title a bit more, Anna."

"And what is that?," I breathed out.

Leaning down he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "Captain."

"Damn you," I mumbled, following his lead out the door as he chuckled.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I waited in class impatiently. Anna was still behind with Captain Pike.

Five minutes later, Anna walked in, Captain Pike follwoing close behind her. He gestured to his desk and she took the seat behind his desk.

Frowning to myself, I sat in silence. Hadn't Captain Pike's TA for the previous class been asked to sit in a seat in the front of the class?

I watched and listened as she handed him things when he asked, as she sat intently listening to every word he said.

I realized I had been frowning when Anna glanced up, catching my eye for a second and smiling. I smiled right back at her, I couldn't help it. Everytime I looked at her I wanted to smile, to touch her. Somehow she was the only one oblivious to my charm, Bones said it was because she was charming herself.

That night after we had all gone to the bar together I had felt great, blowing off the blonde that had all but thrown herself at me after one smile. By the time I had returned to the group, Anna was long gone.

Molly didn't seem that worried until we got back to their quarters and Anna still had not returned.

Then, Anna walked through the door. Hair a mess, flushed, lips swollen, and then those damned marks on her necks. I had almost lost it. How dare someone mark her perfect skin like that. I knew why men did that, I had done it before to be an asshole. We did it to mark what was ours, so others would know where we had been and seeing them on Anna's beautiful neck drove me crazy for some reason.

I had stormed out and back into my own quarters, followed quickly by Bones. He had questioned why I had reacted in that way and I honestly had no answer for him. I did not know the reason for my actions. Bones simply gave me a knowing look and got ready for bed.

The next day I felt the same way. I couldn't stand to look at her and I had called that blonde back. I still can't remember her name but I can remember the look on Anna's face when she saw me dragging her into my room.

I was snapped back to the present when class was dismissed. I headed to the front of the room to where Anna still sat, "Care for lunch darlin'?"

"Oh god James, I told you before and I'll tell you again, you don't do the drawl and sexy as Bones," she said standing and gathering her things, "Goodbye, Sir."

I grabbed her hand again, opening the door for her, "Well then, we will just have to keep trying accents until I find one that makes me hotter than fucking Bones of all people."

She laughed, a genuine laugh. She didn't do that around many people and it showed her beautiful smile.

"Come on Casanova, let's go get lunch."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Following James out of the room, I felt my communicator vibrate.

**Think of me.**

**-Captain Pike**

_These men are going to be the death of me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

**Please, please, please review! I am desperate to know what you are all thinking about this story. Over 500 people have read it and I only have 2 reviews.**

I Need You: 6

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"Kid, you spend all of your free time and not to mention most of your time in class with her, you hold her hand everywhere you go, you get pissed when she comes home with those marks on her neck, and you let her and _only_ her call you 'James'. What the hell do you want me to think damn it?"

I sat at my desk, scowling at Bones. It was too early and I hadn't had enough coffee for this shit yet. Bones had been pestering me all week, driving me crazy. Between his constant questioning and the meaningful looks between him and Molly, I knew Anna was going through the same thing in her quarters and it wasn't going well either.

"I really don't know what I want you to think Bones, I barely know what_ I'm _thinking right now."

He rolled his eyes, "Jim-"

"Bones, there is no point to it. There is obviously someone else, the same person because he keeps leaving those damn marks on her neck in the same place."

"Plus some others, but you have a near constant flow of females in and out of here as well."

"Bones, I-," I started, but had no idea how to finish. Instead, I gathered my bag and left.

It was Friday afternoon and Anna and I were on our way to Tactics: Unarmed Combat.

I knew Anna could tell something was wrong, but she stayed silent. That is something I have learned to love about her, she never nagged me about anything like the mother hen I had back in my quarters. She knew that if it was important enough, I would talk to her about it when I was ready.

I looked to my right, her preferred spot and took in the sight. We had out of PT outfits and it was odd seeing her like this, after seeing her in her uniform for the last five days. We were still in red, but instead of her skirt and my pants, we were given shorts and light weight t-shirts, black and white athletic shoes. He hair was tied back in a pony tail and she had her head held back, taking in the warmth from the sun. I loved seeing her like this, genuinely happy. Not thinking about anything, just basking in the warmth like a cat.

We got to the building that all the tactics classes were taken in and climbed the stairs to where our class was being held. As I opened the door I glanced around, there were only about 20 Cadets in each class so it was quite a bit smaller than any of our previous classes. There was a mirror all the way along one wall and the floor was padded.

I felt Anna tense and come to a stop. By the time I had turned to her, she was fine again. Smiling at me as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down. Find a partner, you'll be with them for the rest of the year so choose wisely. Take a seat on the mat and we'll begin," I heard from the front and turned to face Captain Pike. Was he why she tensed?

She automatically glanced to me, seeing if I wanted to be her partner, "Uh Anna dear, don't you want to pick someone closer to your size?"

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Excuse me?"

"I just mean I'm going to be able to take you down very easily..," I shut up when I saw the look on her face.

"You're definitely my partner now, Cadet Kirk. I'm telling you now, I will be taking you down just as much as you take me down so sit your ass on the mat and shut up."

I obediently sat where she pointed and grinned up at her, "Yes Ma'am."

She laughed as she took a seat next to me, pulling her knees up under her chin to rest her head.

"You know," I told her in a low voice, "You may be adorable, but I'm going to get you back for that little fit."

She simply grinned, slightly turning her head to make eye contact and raised her left eyebrow at me.

"Ah, don't give me the damn Bones look, I get enough of that shit at home."

"You two sound like an old married couple," she told me, giggling softly as Captain Pike called the class to attention.

He started talking, going over the normal stuff that we had heard from just about every Professor this week: introductions, syllabus. His eyes roamed the class as he talked, landing on Anna for longer than was necessary. Every time we had a class with him, it happened. Every time we passed him in a hallway he seemed to have a reason to stop her for something. I didn't like it, but I didn't know how to bring it up to Anna, if I even should. I mean, I was her friend. If it didn't bother her, or if she didn't notice it, who was I to say anything. Maybe I was reading too much into things.

"Finally, this is Commander Spock," Pike said, gesturing to the pointy eared man standing by his side, "He has been gracious enough to help me with this class, along with his others."

Spock simply nodded at the class.

"Alright everybody up."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I took my place across from James. Pike and Spock had just showed us a move where you use the other persons momentum against them and flip them over you. I couldn't wait, I was seeing red after James little comments. It made it even better than he had insisted I go first.

Waiting for the go ahead from Pike, James stood about 10 feet away from me, simply grinning. I kept my grin to myself, not wanting him to know what was coming.

"Go!," I heard Pike yell.

James charged me at full speed, leaning low I pushed my shoulder into his stomach and grabbed his arm, throwing his body over my back and onto the ground. I looked down at him innocently, "I'm sorry James, did you want to find somebody smaller to practice with?"

He lay on the ground gasping, "How the hell did you learn that so quickly?"

I laughed, holding out my hand to help him up, "My mother made me take a shit ton of self defense classes from the time I turned 13 until a couple years ago. She said I could stop whenever but I knew it made her happy. She's a bit of a worrier."

I felt my eyes water, just thinking of how much I miss my Mother.

James pulled me toward him, "Hey, don't be sad. You're lucky to have that and I know she's proud of what you're doing."

I scoffed, "Believe me, she's not proud of _everything_ I'm doing."

"What do you mean Anna?"

"Nothing, let's just do this. I want to get it over with," I told him, laughing.

"Want to get what over with," he asked innocently, then moving fast, pulled me quickly over his body and threw me on the floor, "Oh that?"

"What the fuck!"

"I'm sorry, did it hurt when I did the same thing to you that you did to me?"

We were getting quite a few stares from people, some laughs. I narrowed my eyes, quickly kicking my leg out and knocking his legs out from under him so he landed on his back right next to me. Moving quickly, before he had a chance to react, I straddled his waist, holding his hands above his head.

He stared up at me, breathlessly. He grinned, making me relax a bit. I thought he was going to be mad.

His grin changed from easy going to mischievous in seconds and he bucked up, making me lose my grip and flipped us over until he was in my previous position. This was possibly the most erotic thing I have ever seen. Him breathing heavily, chest rising and falling quickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips, golden skin glowing with sweat, and eyes blazing. He was enjoying this as much as I was, I could feel how much he was enjoying it pressing down into my lower stomach. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, biting it slowly. It drew his attention like I knew it would and I saw my moment and took it, pushing him off me.

We went on like this for quite awhile, quickly drawing a small crowd neither of us noticed. I finally got extremely lucky when someone coughed loudly and he was distracted. I made my move, jumping onto his back and bringing him down, pressing one of my knees between his leg so he wouldn't be so quick to move, an elbow into his lower back, and my other hand holding his arms behind his back.

A few people clapped, Pike stood by smiling, and Spock looked at me and nodded.

I grinned down at James below me, "Aren't you glad you chose me as a partner?"

I discretely moved my knee between his legs so no one saw and only I heard the tiny moan.

I smiled innocently down at him, helping him up again.

"Woman," he growled out, turning around to discreetly adjust himself, "You're going to kill me."

I looked to the front of the room, ready to see what was next. I was met with narrowed eyes, pupils blown, and glowing.

_Well, fuck._

The rest of the class went by relatively quickly, James and I keeping our space and only doing the moves we were shown.

James had run off after some girl and I was left to walk back to our quarters alone. I was walking down a hallway when I was grabbed by an arm and pulled roughly into a classroom.

"What the hell-," I started until I saw Chris, the same look he wore in class staring at me.

"Did you have fun with Cadet Kirk?"

"What do you-"

"Don't say anything unless you want me to bed you over this desk."

I quickly shut my mouth, taking him in. He was back in his black uniform, standing tall, pacing back and forth in front of where I stood.

"Cap-," I started again.

His head snapped up, stalking over to me, pushing me towards the desk, "Cadet Kelly, what the fuck did I say?"

I let him, I couldn't help being turned on. Between the rolling around on the mats with James and the man pacing in front of me in a completely alpha frame of mind, I was pressing my thighs together.

"You're enjoying this, Cadet?"

He stopped pacing, turning and stalking towards me like a predator.

"Turn around," he growled.

I turned, facing the desk and was roughly bent at the waist, chest pushing into the cool desk.

"Now," he continued, leaving me there and continuing his pacing, "What shall we do about your behavior? This type of thing can not be encouraged, can it?"

I silently shook my head.

"I know what we can do," he whispered, suddenly leaning over me, placing a palm against my butt.

"What-," I tried to say, but was cut off with a firm slap to my butt. I arched my back, gasping at the sudden contact and moaning at the pleasure.

"Do you like it?," he asked, pulling down my shorts and panties and landing another firm slap on my now naked butt.

"Yes," I choked out.

"What Cadet?"

Another slap.

"Ye-Yes, Captain."

Two fingers slid into me.

"I can tell you like it Cadet, you are so wet already," he growled, "So ready for me."

I heard a small zip and sounds of clothes ruffling behind me and then he was behind me again, pushing into me hard and fast.

Everything went by in a blur of skin slapping together, his hands clawing at my hips wildly while mine clawed at the wood of the desk, slaps to my butt, and cumming so loud I could swear everyone on the campus could hear us.

I lay over the desk, trying to catch my breath, Chris laying over me with his weight resting on his arms.

"You never cease to amaze me Anna," he told me, climbing off and putting himself back into his pants.

After straightening his uniform out, he bent to pull my shorts back up and helped me stand.

"Anna?"

"Hmm," I mumbled, unable to form actual words still.

He grinned, I returned the smile. I loved this side of him. The dominant side was fun once in awhile but the fun, playful side was my favorite. I wished it stayed around more often.

"Go soak in the tub when you get back to your quarters or you'll be sore tomorrow."

I tested moving my legs with a few steps forward and gasped. Not only was my right butt cheek stinging still, the hard and fast pace he set had left literally my entire lower body sore already.

"Don't look so proud of yourself," I told him, grinning despite trying to scold him.

"Hey, it's not every day you make it so a girl can't walk straight."

I laughed and walked out the door carefully, waving my goodbye. I heard his laugh as I walked down the hallway.

Getting back to my quarters was easier said than done because walking hurt. As I stood outside the door to my quarters I psyched myself up. I was going to walk to the bathroom like nothing was wrong, I could get through that little bit of pain because after that I would be in the bath tub.

As luck would have it, everyone was in my room. Molly, Leonard, James, and Gaila. Everyone shouted their hello's as I walked in.

"What took you so long," James asked, eyeing me carefully, seeming to take inventory.

"Oh nothing, just got stopped by some guy in my Security class and got to talking. I'm just going to take a bath. I'm kinda sore from James kicking my ass earlier."

I felt eyes following me across to the bathroom, but no one said anything.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"What the fuck Jim," Bones hissed out, "What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? She kicked my ass most of the time. I don't know what happened to her, but it wasn't anything I did."

"I know what happened," Gaila stated simply.

We all stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Oh," Gaila said, "I thought it was obvious."

"God damn it, spit it out you green sex fiend," I heard Bones yell.

"Well, either she has a stick up her ass..ok, I'll stop joking. She pissed whoever it is she's been seeing off and they fucked her..hard. I've walked like that before, best sex of my life."

"What the fuck," I growled, running my hand through my hair.

Bones was out the door before anyone could ask him where he was going.

"Oh, all of you calm down, she obviously liked it. Do you really think Anna would let anything happen to her that she didn't want? You know she can hold her own Jim."

"This is fucked up."

Bones busted back in the door with a small plastic bag and a hypo, crossing quickly to the bathroom door and knocking lightly, "Are you decent Anna?"

I heard a faint yes and Bones slid through a small opening in the door.

_What the fuck._

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I sighed, watching Leonard cross the bathroom to me carefully. I was covered in bubbles so it's not like he could see anything.

He gave me one hard look and dumped whatever was in the plastic bag into the bath with me.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's called Epsom salt. It's a bit old fashioned but it works better than anything."

"Thank you Leonard," I said, settling back into the bath.

He held out the hypo, "This is also for the pain, and it will stop the bruises from forming tomorrow."

I stretched my neck out, letting him inject it quickly.

"That's always so much harder with Jim," he told me, "He never lets me hypo him without a fit."

I smiled a little at him, trying to raise the worry, anger, and confusion clouding his eyes.

"I don't get it An-," he started before I cut him off.

"I wanted it Leonard. I liked it."

He stood up, giving me one last worried look before leaving me speechless, "I just pray he never goes too far, so I can't fix you."

_I don't even know what too far is for me, Leonard._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

**Please, please, please review! I am so happy that I have gotten a few more reviews!It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!  
Thank you!**

I Need You: 7

The days turned to weeks and before I knew it I had been here, in my new life. It was starting to cool off and I missed the burn of the warm sun on my skin.

Things were as intense as ever with Chris, Bones and given me a gigantic stash of Epsom salt, having to give me hypos for bruising a few more times as well, when I had somehow crossed some sort of line that I wasn't even aware existed with Chris.

Everything was wearing very thin with me, I was working my ass off in class, trying to be a perfect daughter and call home often, trying to make time to spend with the friends I have made here, and trying my very best to deal with Chris' dominant tendencies.

I loved every second I spent with Chris. It was spontaneous, intense, and not to mention taboo which made it all the better. He was older, technically old enough to be my father, as old as my father would be if he were still alive, he was my professor, he was a Captain. There were so many things that made this a bad situation, but every second I spent with him made me forget. I was only reminded that this wasn't possibly a normal relationship, despite the age difference and fact that he was my superior, with every glance I got at home after being with him. The looks were driving me crazy.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Molly and I had decided to take a walk on the beach. I quickly found the hidden path Chris had told me about so long ago and pulled Molly behind me.

I gasped at the beauty. This is the first time I have ever seen anything like this. There were lakes in Iowa and they were beautiful in their own way, but nothing could compare to this. I mentally cursed myself for not finding time to get here before the air chilled.

After an hour of frolicking around in the waves with our shoes off and pants rolled up, Molly led me to a dry area to sit down.

We made small talk, but I knew she was building up to something.

"Just spit it out Molly, what ever has you jumpy," I told her.

"I just don't know how you're going to react to it."

"Molly, you are my best friend. You have been ever since I can remember. I promise you can ask me anything and I will answer with 100% honesty."

"Ok, Anna. Who is it you have been seeing? Seeing you come home hurt is really starting to worry me."

I froze, my eyes widened, and mouth slightly open, "Molly, I can't-"

"No Anna. You told me anything with 100% honesty. Like you said, I'm your best friend, now start treating me like it. You know I won't say anything to anyone no matter what. And who knows, maybe it would help to have someone to talk to about it."

I hardly ever saw Molly like this, taking charge and not taking no for an answer. That made it clear to me how much she really was worried.

She continued looking me in my eye, before I had to turn from her intense gaze.

"Who is it Anna? It can not be that bad."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I mumbled.

I quieted again while she patiently waited.

"Chris," I breathed out, barely audible.

"Chris? I don't know a Chris. Chris who?"

"Oh, I am sure you know him Molly."

She just looked at me, confused so I continued.

"Captain Christopher Pike."

I was met with silence. She stared at me, mouth open in surprise.

"Anna-"

"No, don't 'Anna' me, you said you would tell no one. That hasn't changed."

"That's not what I meant Anna, I- uh," she started and stopped, unsure what to say, "Anna, why are you doing this? You know that nothing can come from this, nothing good at least."

"Something good already is coming from it. It is keeping me in line. Going to him to relieve stress means I don't want to run off campus and find someone in a random bar."

"But Anna, I've seen the look on Leonard's face after he's done with you, he's scared. Hell, I'm scared. James is out of his mind angry. It's not normal to come home walking like that. You can do rough without getting hurt."

"It's not hurt. It's just a little sore. And if you must know, it's the best sex I've ever had. When I'm with Chris I don't have to worry about being in control of anything, he's in control and I like it. And then there's a whole other side of him. He's funny, sarcastic, carefree. I don't see that side often but when I do it's great."

"That's it Anna, you should see that side, the happy side, more often than you should see the side that basically controls you. Is he the reason why you won't let Leonard fix those marks on your neck."

"He likes seeing them.."

"He doesn't like seeing them, he likes other men seeing them so they know you belong to someone. Do you not hear how crazy you sound? Do you know what he's doing? He's marking his fucking territory, like a damn dog. I know you like him, but you have to see this isn't healthy. He knows that, but he's to selfish to do what he should, which is end it."

"It isn't like that Molly."

"Then please," she said, running her hands through her short hair in exasperation, "Please, tell me what it is like."

"I don't know what to tell you. This is what I have always been like," I told her, starting to cry softly.

"Anna," she said, pulling me into her side, "Please don't be upset. I just want you to be happy."

"This is how I know how to be happy."

"I don't think you are happy though. You are content to carry on like this because it's what you know. I don't think you've ever been happy though. And happy is probably a lot closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, don't close yourself off to things just because you've never experienced them before."

"I'm not going to stop seeing Chris."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking that you stay open to the idea of something even better coming along that will make you want to stop seeing him."

"You know Molly," I told her, standing up and starting out way back up to campus, "You're going to be a really great Mom one day."

"Oh god," she laughed, "Don't even say that now."

**Jim's P.O.V.**

Bones was acting weird. He was texting. Bones never texted when he could just as well call. I guess he was old fashioned that way.

"What the hell are you doing, Bones?", I finally demanded.

"I'm going to tell you when I'm done, damn it. Stop being an infant and wait!"

I tried waiting patiently, I really did. He was driving me crazy though. I guess I couldn't stop the constant tapping of my foot though.

"Christ Jim! Alright, i'm texting Molly."

"Why?"

"She just got back from the beach with Anna and she said they had a long talk about what's been going on with her."

At 'Anna' I instantly straightened up. Anna had seemed off lately. Not the same as when I met her, some what subdued. Not as willing to have my hands anywhere near her, let alone on her.

"And? What did she say."

"I guess Anna told her about the guy she's seeing and Molly doesn't like it at all. She can't convince Anna to stop seeing him, but she said she at least convinced her to keep her mind open to other options and not let this guy be as rough with her."

"Well who the hell is the asshole anyways?"

"I have no idea kid," he told me, "I guess Anna told Molly, but she won't let her tell us or anyone else."

"What the hell is going on Bones?"

"I have no idea kid, but I don't like it at all. Come on, Molly invited us over to watch a movie. She said she has popcorn and beer."

We quickly walked across the hall, entering to room to find Molly getting the popcorn and Anna no where to be seen.

I could hear Bones and Molly muttering to themselves about Anna, so I plopped down on the small sofa. As Bones and Molly settled themselves in the two chairs the door to the bathroom opened, Anna stepping out. It looked like she had just washed her face, slightly red from scrubbing. She had on a pair of the shorts that she slept in, and a tank top.

I pulled my eyes back up to her face as she greeted everyone, crossing to her bed and getting a blanket, and then plopping down on the sofa next to me with her feet in my lap.

"Comfy?," I asked her, smiling and resting my arms on her legs.

"Very," she told me, smiling back.

Anna and Molly somehow convinced Bones and I that a scary movie was a great idea, saying they haven't seen one in forever.

I really have no idea what is going on in the movie, it's hard to follow. All I know is Anna is jumping, hiding under her blanket, and slowly scooting closer to me for comfort.

I started idly running my hands up and down her shins, rubbing her feet once in awhile and earning tiny moans of pleasure in return.

I grinned, leaning my head back. Leonard caught my eye and gave me a small smile in return.

Apparently the movie had become unbearably scary, because Anna was now cuddled up directly to my side, half hiding her face behind her blanket. I looked over at Molly and she was much in the same position in her chair by herself.

I leaned over, whispering in Anna's ear, "Why did you girls talk us into watching this if you were going to hide under your blankets the whole time?"

She shivered, turning to me and pinning me in place with her glare, "That's the point of a scary movie James, to be scared. Just like you watch a comedy to laugh. Now hush."

I took a chance, wrapping my arm around her and was rewarded with her burrowing her head in my chest, one eye hid against me and one eye still watching.

I chuckled low and pushed her hair out of her face, "Ridiculous."

She hushed me again but pushed back into my hand that was running through her hair.

"Do you like that?," I asked her.

"Yes," she all but purred at me, completely calm and relaxed against me, "My Mother used to do this for me to calm me down."

I simply hummed my agreement, adjusting so I was half laying, half sitting side ways with Anna laying back onto my chest, in between my legs. She cuddled us up under the blanket, not hiding anymore now that I was running one hand's fingers through her hair. I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of flowers. My other hand moved on his own accord to her collar bone, rubbing small circles over it.

I saw Bones reach across the space to get Molly's attention. He pointed over to us and they both smiled, turning back to the movie. I also saw Bones discreetly take his Pad out, quickly taking a picture.

What was going on with me. I have never done this with any other girl, I don't even know how I knew what to do. I knew she fit perfectly against me though. I have never been one to cuddle, to comfort. Even after sex. I am the kind to flatter, to brag, to smile and flirt my way into bed, but that was ever it. Sex and then leave.

And yet, here I was. Laying on a couch with a beautiful woman. A woman I didn't even know if I had a chance with. At this moment I thought I did, but things changed so quickly between us.

The movie came to an end and Anna made no move to get up.

"Uh Anna," I said.

"She's asleep Jim," Bones told me. He took another quick picture of us and left.

"Well thanks for the help," I mumbled as the door closed and Molly headed to the bathroom.

"Anna baby," I mumbled down into her ear.

"Hmm," she moaned, still asleep.

"It's time for bed darling, you need to get up so I can put you in bed."

I gave her a little nudge, getting her to wake up.

She woke with a start, realizing how dark it was and that we were alone, smiling shyly up at me. That was something I have never seen, shy Anna.

Then I realized, this was all just as weird to her. She had never cuddled or fallen asleep on a man while watching a movie before.

She stood up, following me to the door.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you," she said, hands fidgeting.

"It's fine Anna, it was actually kind of nice and very adorable watching you be terrified of the movie you wanted to watch so badly," I told her, smiling.

She gave me a bring smile in return and suddenly I knew I was going to kiss her.

"Well, good night James," she breathed as I pulled her into my arms, putting one hand back in her long soft hair and the other on her waist.

I slowly, softly pressed my lips to hers. I heard and felt her slight gasp against my skin, mixed with my own. I felt a small jolt run through my body as she lent in for another equally soft kiss.

"Good night, Anna," I whispered to her, pulling away even though my body was screaming at me to stay and hold her and kiss her all night long.

I fell into my room in a daze, smiling like an idiot.

Bones just grinned at me, not needing to say anything.

I heard a beep from my pocket and pulled out my communicator.

**Are you and Leonard up for a day out in the city with Molly and I tomorrow?  
-Anna**

"Hey Bones," I said, throwing my communicator over to him, "You up to it?"

"Hell, kid. How am I supposed to say no when it will keep her away from that asshole?"

"I know, the last few weekends I have barely seen her at all. It's nice to see her again."

I caught the communicator that Bones threw back and me and quickly typed my response.

**Definitely, we will head over as soon as we wake up in the morning, ok?  
-James**

I sat back on my bed, waiting for the response that didn't take long at all.

**Ok, sounds good. I'm going to get my bike out too. Maybe if you behave I'll let you drive it.  
-Anna**

I grinned, laying down in bed, very excited for the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. I am also searching for a Beta Reader and/or just someone to bounce ideas off of. If this interests you or someone you know, please let me know!**

**Please, please, please review! I am so happy that I have gotten a few more reviews!It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!  
Thank you!**

I Need You: 8

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Had I really basically asked James on a date last night? What does someone even do on a date? Useless small talk, flirting?

I pulled myself out of bed, seeing Molly was still asleep, and sweeping into the bathroom. It was 10:00, I figured we had at least an hour before the men showed up.

I went about my daily routine, showering and drying my hair so it fell in it's long, lose curls. I walked back into our room, deciding to wake Molly.

She woke easily, very much the morning person that I wasn't.

"So, excited for your date?"

"It's not a date Molly. If it were, I wouldn't need Mother and Father supervising," I told her, grinning as she threw a pillow at me.

"Not a date my ass," she mumbled, heading to the bathroom, "You two were adorable last night."

I opened my mouth to say something and then realized I had no idea what to even say. I have no idea what had come over me last night. I had never done that with any other man, I have never felt the need or want to. Yet even now, I knew I wanted him to hold me and kiss me softly again, to find out how his perfect lips would feel against mine with a real kiss.

I shook my head lightly, trying to rid myself of the thoughts and set on getting myself ready for the day. I settled on a pair of jeans, tight just the way James liked them, a blue plaid button up shirt, and the motorcycle boots that I haven't had a reason to wear in a long time.

I pulled out my communicator sending a quick message to Chris.

**Is it alright if I come by to get my bike?  
-Anna**

The reply came almost as soon as I had sent it.

**Yes. Remember the underground garage? Meet me there.  
-Captain Pike**

I blushed, because I indeed did remember the underground garage and the fun we had had there.

"Who is that?" Molly questioned.

I looked at her, not really wanting to tell her.

"It's Pike then I take it," she said.

"I need to get my bike from him. I told James that maybe I would let him drive it if he behaves," I told her laughing.

"I wondered how you had managed to get that thing all the way out here. Well just hurry up, I don't want the men knowing you're off to see your secret love," she said, waving me out the door.

I quickly made my way across campus, trying to remember the way to Chris' car. I finally found it after a bit of wandering around and weird looks from a couple people that saw me heading in.

I saw Chris leaning against the wall beside my bike in the space next to his car.

"I think I'm going to look into some sort of storage center off campus for my bike, people were looking at me weird on my way in here."

"So you can take Kirk out on it without me knowing?"

"No, so I don't get you in trouble for keeping my bike for me," I told him simply.

"I think you're just a bit nervous about our past experiences in here," he told me, pulling me against his body.

"If that were true," I replied, "I would be nervous in a whole lot of places around campus."

He grinned at me, obviously pleased with himself, and threw me the keys.

I quickly threw one leg over the bike, settling into the familiar seat and turned it on.

I felt the slight vibration through my body and grinned, it had an instant calming effect on me.

"Hmm," he said, putting his hand on the bike and feeling the vibration, "Might have to try this next."

"Chris!"

I was blushing now and I knew it. He however continued grinning, giving me a quick but deep kiss and pulling back and pushing the helmet over my head.

"Fine, I'll behave to day since you obviously have plans. Here I was hoping you would want to spend a day locked in my quarters with me," he grumbled, sticking his lip out.

"Are you seriously pouting?," I asked laughing at him, "I don't think Captains are supposed to pout."

"You're right, Captains are supposed to say what they want and then they are supposed to get it, but I happen to be dealing with a very headstrong woman who loves defying me at every turn."

I laughed, "You have me all figured out."

"Go on," he said, giving me a light slap on the butt, "And message me about the storage unit thing, let me know if you're going to be bringing this beast back here at least."

"Yes sir," I said saluting him and laughing as I drove off before he got the chance to give me a firmer slap on the butt.

I drove quickly to the front of our building, planning on parking it and heading in to find everyone. I was surprised to see everyone waiting near the door. Molly and Bones leaning against the wall, chatting, probably about their classes and James bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

As I came to a stop, I swung my leg off the bike, watching James' and Leonard's eye go to my butt that was somewhat sticking out as I got off.

I swallowed heaving, biting my bottom lip hard as I took off my helmet, taking in James. He was wearing jeans, tight enough to hint at a lot of things, a blue faded t-shirt, and his own motorcycle boots and jacket. My breathing actually hitched as he got closer and I saw the slight stubble along his jaw.

As we met, he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me, "Lookin' good darlin'."

I laughed, calling out to the others, "He's trying to sound like you again Leonard."

Leonard raised his eyebrow in the way only he could and scoffed as he walked up to us, "Darlin', he doesn't know the first thing about how southern men treat their ladies," he drawled, deepening his accent and pulling me away and into his arms for a hug.

I flushed at the accent, "Well you guys are certainly very lovey today. Molly, I need to hug you now!"

"Pfft," she said, rolling her eyes and walking past us, "I see you too much to get excited enough to hug you."

I laughed, untangling myself from Leonard's arms and grabbing his and James' hands, pulling them towards my baby.

"This gentlemen, is my baby," I said proudly.

"It's pretty and all sweetie," Leonard continued drawling, "But there is no way in hell I am getting on that death trap."

"Jesus Leonard, you sound like my Mother..and Molly for that matter. A bunch of dud spuds you all are!"

"I wouldn't go getting cocky there Miss, you're gonna need me to patch you up when you fall off of that thing."

I rolled my eyes and walked over James who was running his hands all over the bike.

"I'm in love," he simply said.

"Yeah, well you're going to be in love from the back," I told him, putting my helmet on, "Because I haven't rode in weeks and I'm going crazy. We need to stop somewhere and get you a helmet though."

He smiled, swinging one long leg over the bike, gesturing for me to get on in front of him, "Fine with me, I'll get you to let me drive it later. Where to?"

"Someone told me about a bike store right off Campus, might be able to get you a helmet there and I want to find storage for it. I don't want to keep bothering my friend every time I want to ride."

"Who is it?"

"Just a friend. Where shall we meet you guys," I called over to Leonard and Molly.

Leonard looked back, taking in the sight of James T. Kirk, a grown, rather large man, huddled on the back of my bike and bent over laughing, only stopping long enough to take a picture of us. I think James might have been flipping him off.

"Wanna meet for lunch at 15:00?" Molly asked.

"Sounds good," I said glancing down at my watch and seeing it was only 11:30, "That will give me enough time to take care of business and then scare the shit out of James here."

This got Leonard laughing again but he sobered enough to say, "Just be careful. I really want to keep today as an off day, not a scrape Anna and Jim off the highway day. And get him a damned helmet!"

I quickly started up the bike, chuckling at the small surprised noise from behind me, and drove off muttering about annoying doctors.

Taking off I saw Leonard and Molly walk past a surprised Chris and his head swiveled around, looking for me. He saw the bike and he also bent over laughing, which got Leonard started again. They were still going at it when we lost sight of them. I hear James muttering behind me and smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I have missed this bike.

We quickly found the bike store and James bought himself a plain black helmet to match mine after I tried to convince him into getting the pink one and then a storage facility, not even half a mile from the campus. I set everything up there and we were off.

I had absolutely no idea where we were going, but we were going fast. We flew through the city, making good time despite the lights, getting a lot of nods from a lot of men that appreciate the bike and giggles when they noticed James on the back.

"You know," he called up to me when we were stopped at the last light before the Golden Gate Bridge, "Sitting back here does have its advantages. I've never noticed."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my head to see him. I was met with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, sitting back here I kind of have free reign to do whatever I want. I don't have to hold the handlebars, I don't even really have to hold onto you if I hold on tight enough with my legs, I have nothing to occupy my hands with."

I flushed, starting to understand where he was going with things.

"I saw that blush," he said, chuckling deep in his throat so I could feel the vibration through my back.

As his hands starting running up and down my thighs I leaned back into him, "You know, payback is a bitch James."

"Worth every second Anna," he said.

"You might want to hold on," I told him, and as soon as the light turned green I took off at full speed. His hand immediately leaving my legs and clutching around my middle.

He laughed, completely care free as we tore across the bridge. I continued on through tunnels, up mountains, and by ledges that went straight down into the bay. I drove for maybe an hour, the mess of traffic that we had been in now left way behind in the city. I noticed I needed fuel and pulled over at a gas station. Jim was the first to get off, holding his hand out and helping me off. We both pulled our helmets off, hair a crazy mess from going so fast for so long and just smiled at each other.

I set my helmet down on the bike next to James' and went to the pump, waving my credits in front of the scanner and starting to pump the gas.

"Do you want anything from inside? I'm going to go grab a water," James told me.

"Just a water too, thanks."

I watched him walk off, and I took in his frame. The broad shoulders, blending in perfectly with his narrow hips and that butt. I swear, men should not be allowed to wear jeans like that if they had that butt. I was so focused on watching him I didn't hear the car pull up at the pump next to me until the driver cleared his throat to get my attention.

It was an attractive enough man, probably in his 30's. Shorter and pudgier than I liked. Obviously had money, I could tell by the car, clothes, and ridiculously shiny jewelry he wore.

"That's a sexy bike you got there," he told me.

"Oh thanks," I said, smiling and turning back to the pump.

"Where did a girl like you ever get a bike like that?"

Now he was annoying me.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Your boyfriend buy it for you? Sugar daddy?"

I was bristling and all but slammed the nozzle back into the pump, "It's really none of your fucking business where I got anything from."

"Oh feisty. Take it easy baby, I can get you more nice things," he said, way to close to me.

"You need to back away or you're not going to like where you end up," I all but growled at him.

"What the hell is going on?", I heard James angrily ask, taking in the man that was far to close to me.

Before the man could say anything I said, "He's about to get dropped on this fucking pavement if he doesn't back off, that's what's going on."

The man immediately took a step back seeing James, "Just chatting with the sexy woman about her sexy bike."

I saw fire flash across James' eyes, dropping the bottles of water on the ground, he was at my side in a second, pulling me slightly behind him, "You need to go back over to your car and not say another fucking word to her."

"Why can't the girl speak for herself."

"Because she shouldn't have to waste another breath on you. She is mine, back up."

What the man must have saw in James' eyes must have scared him because the next thing I knew, he was in his car and gone, not even pumping gas.

"Well," I said, trying to break the tension, "That was odd."

James still stood in front of me, tense.

"James," I tried again, rubbing my hands up his back and rubbing his shoulders lightly, "He's gone. Thank you for coming to my rescue but lets forget about him now. I want to have a nice day still."

He visibly relaxed, shoulders falling back down and turned to me, holding my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, pressing his lips to the top of my head as he pulled me into his body, "Lets get going. I saw a sign maybe a mile back that said 'Scenic Overlook', maybe we can hang out there for awhile."

I smiled, giving him a small pat on the back as he bent over to get our waters, putting them into a storage area on the side of the bike.

He jumped up, gasping at the touch.

"Oh don't be such an infant," I told him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, tossing him the keys, "You're driving cowboy."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to tell Bones you make fun of him all the time."

"I do no such thing, imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, starting the bike up as I got on behind him.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," I teased, tracing my fingertips up and down his thighs.

"Yeah? Well you might want to hold on there dear."

And he took off, down the road towards the overlook we had passed, full speed.

My arms quickly reaching up to grip around his waist, one hand placed on his lower stomach, the other splayed across where his heart was in his chest, feeling it beat hard with excitement.

"I know you're grinning up there," I called out to him.

All I heard was a loud laugh in return as he turned off the main road, onto a gravel path and past the 'Scenic Overlook' sign.

_I could get used to this._

Btw everyone this is what I picture Anna wearing on their date:  
cgi/set?id=92076241

And this is the bike:  
features/1303_hbkp_2008_harley_davidson_night_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As ususal, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

**I Need You: 9**

"What's your favorite color?" Kirk asked from my side.

I snorted, "Are you serious James? Is that how you get the girls?"

"Nope," he replied, rolling over on his stomach and looking at me, "Usually I just grin like this and give them this look with my eyes and next thing I know, they're in my bed and Bones is yelling at me."

I grinned, rolling onto my stomach as well, resting my chin on my hands, "Well that's good for you James, but it's not going to work so you can stop giving me that look. I do the same thing, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know. I've seen you in action," he replied, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, recalling our previous trips to bars on weekends, "You're just mad because I stole that girl out from under your nose."

He glared playfully up at me and stood, holding his hand out to me to help me get up.

I stood, reaching my arms above my head and stretching.

I took in my surroundings. The Scenic Overlook we had found was a ledge with a waist high red fence along it, looking over all the bay, San Francisco visible in the distance. We had driven down the dirt path for awhile before finally getting here, there was a solid wall of trees and brush behind us.

James and I had simply laid on the grass, staring at the sky and making each other laugh for awhile. Now I stood, leaving over the railing trying to see how far down it was to the water.

"Jesus Anna," James said, running over to me and anchoring my body to the ground, "You're going to fall off the ledge and then I'll never hear the end of it from Bones."

I laughed, standing upright again and making my way over to some flat rocks. I sat, pulling my legs underneath me and looked out at the ocean.

"It's a lot different than Iowa," James said, as he settled next to me.

"That it is," I nodded.

We were silent for awhile, the only noise the waves far below us.

"Why did you join Starfleet, James?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Pike. You know that."

"Yes, I know we were both recruited by Pike. I also know that if some part of me didn't want to join already, there was no way Pike could have talked me into it."

"Pike dared me. My father was in Starfleet, and Pike dared me to do better than him."

"Do better? What do you mean?"

"I mean, my father was a Captain for 12 minutes and saved 800 lives."

"Oh," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"What about you? Why did you join Anna?"

"I had been thinking about it for a long time. Molly signed up and had been trying and trying to get me to join with her, but I didn't want to leave my mother alone. My father was also in Starfleet and he died while my mother was pregnant with me. I am all she has ever had and I was hesitant to leave. Then I ran in to Ch-Pike at that bar and he talked me into it. When I told my mother she burst into tears and told me how proud she was of me. I didn't think she would react that way."

"So you never even met your father?"

"No," I told him softly.

"Me either," he breathed, gazing at me with intense eyes.

I looked up at him and saw the same feelings reflected in his eyes.

"Do you know what happened to your father?" James asked me.

"My mother told me when I got old enough and started asking questions about why I didn't have a 'daddy' like everyone else," I swallowed, not having to tell this story in a long time, "He was assigned the USS Kelvin-"

I was cut off by a large gasp.

"Are you ok James?" I asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, please continue," he told me, taking deep breaths.

I was choked up, fighting back tears that I did not want to come, "Well, he was assigned the USS Kelvin. He was a Security Officer. The ship was attacked. My mother was on board with him, pregnant with me and was sent to an escape pod right away. I'm told that my father was on one of the lower decks, one of the first to get hit. They said no one on the lower decks survived. My mother was lucky enough to get away because of the actions of the Captain-"

"Captain George Kirk," James said grimly.

"I never knew his name," I started, breaking off in confusion, "Wait, you said Kirk?"

He simply nodded stating, "My father."

I sat in stunned silence, watching and waiting for James to make any move.

Finally he said, "My father sacrificed himself to save the crew, my mother, and I. My mother was in labor when the ship was attacked, she has told me about this many times. I've also read Pike's dissertation. She made it to an escape pad and was waiting for my father when he gave the pilot the order to leave without him. The autopilot function wouldn't turn on, so he had to pilot the ship manually. He talked to my mother every second until he died. She had to see and hear my father die and I never got to meet him."

I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. He was breathing deeply, body tense.

"I guess now I can understand a little bit better why we are so similar. We came from the same place, had the same start to life. Sadness," James said, pulling back and taking my face into his hands.

He softly brushed the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs, leaning forward I could feel and smell his breath on my face. His lips finally met mine, softly pressing as if asking if this were ok. I wrapped one hand around his back, pulling myself closer and one hand went to his hair, running through it.

A low groan left his lips as he felt me respond, his hands running from my face to my neck and waist. I felt the light brush of his tongue across my bottom lip, followed by a tiny nip when I kept my mouth shut. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and pulling myself even closer, molding my body to his.

"Anna," James gasped, pulling away slightly.

"Hmm," I mumbled, lips falling and trailing across his stubbled jaw.

"God Anna," he repeated, "Anna, my communicator is ringing. It's probably Bones and Molly."

"Damn him," I mumbled, pulling away and standing, running my hands through my hair.

James laughed, standing up and adjusting his pants.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he answer the call.

"Bones," I heard him growl, "Yeah, at 15:00 still? Where is it at? Ok, we will head there now. No, we are about a hour away from the city. No, Anna was driving thank you very much. Yeah, ok. See you there."

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked as he finished the call.

"Some pizza place right across from the beach. They are going to head there soon so we should head back," he told me, pulling me back into his arms, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Do you remember how to get back?" I asked as he let me go, walking back towards my bike.

"Yes, why you don't remember?" he questioned.

"No, I do. I just wanted to make sure you did because you're driving us back," I told him, grinning.

His face lit up, pulling me towards him again for a fast kiss, "Let's roll then baby."

I followed his lead, putting my helmet on and climbing onto the back.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I slowly drove us out back towards the main road. As I eased the bike over the slight bump that signaled the beginning of the highway I felt Anna's arms tighten around my waist. She knew what was coming, because she drove the same way. I took off, full speed down the road, passing any cars we came to, Anna laughing behind me.

We made it back to the city in 45 minutes and quickly found the pizza place Bones told me about. We both climbed off the bike, pulling out helmets off and resting them on the bike again. The sight in front of me was one of beauty. Anna is beautiful under any circumstances, whether she just woke up, whether she was mad, sad, annoyed, but what stood in front of me almost took my breath away. Her hair was windswept since it was so long and fell well below her helmet, a huge smile revealing perfect teeth, surrounded by full lips that were redder than usual from our kisses and probably wind burn, her face was flushed with excitement, and her beautiful blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. I smiled as she ruffled my hair even more, gesturing for her to head into the pizza place in front of me.

"You just want to look at my ass," she told me with a grin.

"And you're just upset you're in front and can't look at mine," I replied.

"Smartass," she mumbled, seeing Bones and Molly in a booth and heading over.

"Oh look at that, they're alive," Bones said to Molly, "Looking kind of rough there."

"Yeah, well you try riding on a bike for hours and we'll see how pretty you look Leonard," Anna told him.

We spent the rest of the day eating pizza and taking a tour of the bay on a ferry. Anna was adorable, fawning at the sea lions laying out on the rocks, taking pictures of everything and telling me she was going to send them to her mother.

This was easily the happiest I've felt since moving here.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

We all finally made it back to our building after dropping my bike off at it's new home along with my and James' helmets. As we walked back to campus I sent Chris a simple message.

**I found a new home for my bike so you don't have to hide it for me anymore.**

**-Anna**

We all continued talking about our classes, what we had done before meeting up for lunch, what we missed from home. We were entering our building when my communicator vibrated.

**I'm glad you found a home for it. Happen to have time to stop by for a bit? I could use some help grading these papers.**

**-Captain Pike**

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, chewing it lightly while I thought. It was only 19:00. I didn't need to go to bed soon, I didn't have any work or studying to do, the others were going to be busy doing their own work that they had put off until now and I would be bored.

**Sure, we just got back. Where and when shall I meet you?**

**-Anna**

**I am in my quarters but I will head to my office. I will see you there in 15 minutes.**

**-Captain Pike**

Molly and I said our goodbyes to the men across the hall and headed into our own quarters.

I pushed my way into the bathroom, washing my face quickly and headed back out and towards the door.

"Where are you headed to?" Molly questioned, looking up from her notebook.

"Pike needs help grading some papers," I explained.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't give me that look Molly. I'm his TA, remember? I'm expected to do this stuff," I huffed at her.

"Anna, you and I both know you're not going there to be his TA. If you were it would be a week day, or at least a normal hour," she said, sounding every bit the mom.

"I'll be fine Molly, I promise," I told her, opening the door.

"At least don't come back limping again," she told me, defeated.

I mock saluted her, spinning and heading out the door.

I stepped in front of his office door at exactly 19:15, knocking once.

"Enter," I heard from inside and I pushed the door open.

"Anna," he nodded his greeting, gesturing for me to sit in the seat I always sat in.

"Chris," I answered, taking the small stack of papers and red pen he had waiting for me.

We talked once in awhile about the class, his ship he was waiting on, the city, my bike, my father.

I watched his face light up as he spoke about his ship, how it was going to be brand new, have the best and newest everything, how he got to handpick his entire crew.

"I'm sorry," he said as we finished grading the papers, "I've been going on and on about this ship. How was your day in the city?" he asked.

"Well, I found out something interesting," I stalled.

"What's that?" he asked, honestly interested.

"James' father was the Captain of the ship my father was killed on. Small world," I replied, trying to play it off lightly.

"Yes, I know he was. I wrote an entire dissertation on it, if you would like to read it," he said gently.

"I think I would like that, help me understand more about what happened. Obviously my mother doesn't like talking about it much," I explained.

He nodded, standing and heading to a bookcase. He pulled a pad from it and walked over to me, putting it in my hands, "This should help. It covers the entire incident."

I nodded, taking the pad and standing.

"Anna, put that down," he said.

I dropped it into the chair as he pulled me carefully into his arms as if I would break, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just still weird talking about him still," I admitted, wrapping my arms around him.

"What I told you at the bar still stands, you can always come and talk to me about him. Even if you just want me to tell you some of the stupid things he got himself into," he told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he pulled my face up to his with fingers under my chin.

His lips pressed into mine, not roughly as they usually did, but firm, sure. I loved when he touched me. He was confident, knowing what to do without trying too hard. His hands, rough from years of work, slid down my body, settling on my hips. I expected him to lead us to his desk, his seemingly favorite place to have me, but he backed me slowly past the desk and towards the couch that sat against a corner of the floor to ceiling windows.

He sat down, legs spread slightly, arms resting on the back of the couch. I could see all of San Francisco behind him, the sun setting in the distance painting everything outside and inside this room a bright mix of orange and pink. I smiled at him, straddling his waist and pulling his lips back to mine, matching his slow pace.

He slowly started unbuttoning the front of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and admiring the blue lacy bra underneath, "Remember when you told me about there not being any fun in wearing the Starfleet issued bras that first day here?"

I nodded, groaning as his hands covered my breasts, thumbs rubbing over my nipples.

"I understand it now. I get a surprise every time I undress you," he said, undoing my bra and pulling it off.

I pulled back slightly, tugging his gray t-shirt over his head, quickly trailing kisses down his strong chest. I pushed myself off the couch, standing in front and pulling my boots off. He grasped a belt loop, pulling me closer and slowly unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them and my panties down.

"God Anna," he groaned, two fingers pressing between my legs, feeling my wetness, "You are always so ready for me."

I moaned, pushing against his fingers for a moment before bending to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down along with his Starfleet boxers.

I kneeled in front of the couch, running my hands up his legs, onto his chest, then lower onto his stomach, and finally taking him into my hands.

"Anna," he moaned, "What are you-"

I leaned forward, licking all the way up his shaft and then finally taking all of him into my mouth, tongue licking around the head making him gasp out a string of curses and praises to just about every deity.

"Anna, stop it. Get up here."

I ignored him, continuing to pleasure him.

Instead of asking me again, he simply leaned forward and pulled me up to him on the couch, settling me back onto his lap.

"Please," he moaned up to me, pressing himself up into me.

I adjusted, putting him at my entrance and slowly lowering myself onto him.

I gazed down at the man below me, reveling how I could make him relax. His head was laid back against the couch, eyes shut in pleasure, jaw tightly clamped. He was letting me take control, knowing I needed this, not our usual hard and fast.

Then I started moving slowly, finding my rhythm, grasping his shoulders for leverage. My gaze darting between the man below me and the beautiful view out the window.

Every time I would try to speed up our pace, his hand fell to my hips, slowing me down again, growling out a soft, "No."

I felt a slow tightening inside of me, leaning back and resting my hands on his knees, arching my back and pushing my breasts up into the air.

"Jesus fucking Christ Anna," I heard Chris moan loudly, "You're amazing."

I raised my head slightly, watching his eyes rake over my body that was now covering in the warm light of the setting sun.

The tightening grew more and I pushed myself back to him, hands gripping his shoulders, wanting to move faster but his hands holding me back still.

"Chris," I mewed, "Please. More."

He groaned in response, shaking his head, not relinquishing his hold on my hips.

We continued on like this for hours, days, minutes, I had no idea.

I finally felt myself getting close, noticing Chris' strained breaths from under me.

"Anna, please. I need you to cum for me."

I felt myself tightening at his words, falling forward onto him, face burrowing into his shoulder as I rode out my orgasm.

It wasn't until we had both stopped moving that I realized I had left a mark on him.

"You bit me," he said, running his fingers over the muscle where his shoulder meets his neck.

I blushed lightly, "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

He laughed lightly, pulling my face to his and kissing me soundly, his other hand rubbing circles down my back, "It's ok Anna."

I sighed, resting against him for a moment more before standing up and starting to dress.

After finishing dressing I bent to pick the pad up off the chair, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Anna," he told me, "Just don't expect it all the time."

I smiled as he kissed me a final time, patting my butt lightly and walking me out. We parted ways at my building.

"Good night Anna," he said.

"Goodnight Chris," I replied quietly.

I frowned, turning to the glass doors of the building to see James standing there.

I gave him a small smile as I stepped inside.

"Where have you been?" he questioned.

"I graded a few papers and then Pike gave me his dissertation to read," I replied simply, heading to the lift as James followed.

"I could given it to you if you wanted it. Why are you so pink?"

"I was just a little upset. We talked about my father a bit."

My reply was met with a silent nod.

We exited the lift, parting ways at our doors and saying good night.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"I don't know Bones, but something is not right," I said, pacing back and forth in our room.

"I know kid, no use getting yourself all worked up though."

I nodded, settling into my bed.

Something was going on with Anna and I was going to figure it out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

I Need You: 10

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell are you going kid?" Bones questioned me.

"I'm going to the bar," I explained, "Wanna come with me?"

"Why? So you can find someone and leave me there alone again? No thank you," he grumbled at me.

I shrugged, heading out the door, eyeing the door across from ours. Ever since our kiss a couple weeks ago Anna had been avoiding me. I have been trying to get over it, going home with girl after girl. Bones had finally put his foot down after his third time walking in on me with someone, telling me to take my sexual escapades elsewhere. Molly was apparently going through the same thing in their quarters with Anna, finally telling her to go to her partners places instead of bringing them back here. With both of us banned from our own quarters, I have barely seen her besides in class.

It was a Saturday evening and as I headed across campus I spotted Anna. She wasn't in uniform and walking quickly. I watched as she left a building that I have never been to, mostly because I had no reason to considering it was staff housing. What the hell was she coming out of there for. She was flushed, her hair tousled in the wind, and I could see those damned marks on her neck from here.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to myself, turning and walking quickly back to my quarters.

"Bones!" I yelled, entering in a rush, pacing back and forth.

"What the hell kid! I thought you were going out," Bones yelled, jumping up from his chair in surprise.

"Bones, that guy. The one Anna has been seeing since we got here, I think-," I broke off, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Spit it out Jim! Is Anna ok?" Bones asked, already heading for his medical kit.

"Bones, I think the man she's seeing is a Professor," I spit out.

"Are you crazy?" Bones asked, obviously not believing me, "Why would you say that Jim?"

I stopped, spinning to face him, "I don't know Bones, maybe the fact that I just saw her coming out of the staff housing building!"

"She could be doing anything Jim, she's a TA, she could of had a question for one of her classes, anything. You shouldn't jump to conclusions and you need to calm down before you give yourself a stroke damn it," Bones complained.

He pushed me down into a chair, forcing me to look at him, "Just calm down kid. You have no proof that anything is going on. There are a lot of reasons that Anna could have been there that do not involve her sleeping with a professor. Why don't you just go ask her?"

"Right," I said, standing up, "You're right. I should just go ask her."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I had just settled down onto the couch, legs stretched out, and feet resting on the coffee table with a giant stack of pads next to me when James burst through the door.

"Well hello there," I said sarcastically, "No need to knock or anything."

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking quite uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you James?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw you coming out of the staff housing building when I was walking across campus and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Oh," I said, gesturing to the giant stack of pads next to me, "Captain Pike just wanted me to stop by and get these so they would be ready to return on Monday."

I was secretly happy that Chris was having a poker game with a few colleagues tonight, making him unavailable for our usual activities so I didn't have to lie to James.

"Oh," he breathed, visibly relaxing.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Anna. I'm sorry for bothering you," he said, backing towards the door, "I will leave you to it."

"You can stay if you want. I could use the company since Molly if off God knows where," I told him, motioning for him to take a seat on the other end of the couch.

He sat, still looking uncertain.

"What is the matter with you today? Just spit it out already," I said, turning to face him.

"Nothing. It's-," he tried starting several times and then finally, "Never mind."

We sat quietly for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say.

"No, you know what? I'm just going to say it. I'm your friend and it needs to be said," he told me firmly, "Why the hell are you letting some boy mark you like you're his fucking property?"

"James," I started, uncertain how to continue, "It's not like that..it's- uh well, I like it."

"You like being marked like a fire hydrant?" he deadpanned.

"No, not exactly the marks," I explained, "I like how it feels when it's happening. The thought of him losing control like that, the fine line between pain and pleasure."

"Anna, it might be a loss of control thing on some level, and I can understand the pain/pleasure thing, but he could do it somewhere that can't be seen. He chooses to do it up high so it can be seen over your uniform so others see it and know that someone already has you."

I sighed, not knowing what to say to him to make him understand anything I was feeling. Nobody was understanding me. This is what I wanted, what I deserved, what I have always had. I didn't do mushy dating, relationships, or making love. I did casual, flings, if I was with someone more than once I made sure the other person had no intention of anything more, or simply couldn't offer more.

"James-," I started, frustrated hands running through my hair.

"Anna, shit. I know how you feel. Probably like I do, but you don't have to do it like this. Worrying your friends like crazy because you keep coming home with those marks and hurt."

"It's none of your damn business! Or Molly's! Or Leonard's! I'm a consenting adult, I can do whatever the hell I want," I burst out, standing and turning to him in anger.

"You don't know what you want," he yelled back, standing and facing me as well.

I took a moment to calm myself, sitting back down, "Then please, why don't you inform me of what I want."

We sat in silence, both fidgeting.

"Oh, fuck this," I heard from beside me.

In the next second, all of the pads were pushed off the couch, clattering onto the floor, and James was next to me, pulling my head roughly into his hands and kissing me deeply.

This time it wasn't a sweet, asking permission type of kiss like the first time. He knew he already had permission, and he wasn't asking anyways. My heart clenched and I instantly pulled him closer. It felt so right, our bodies fitting together perfectly.

Then I understood exactly what he was doing. He was going to show me how things could be different, but still the same.

"Get up," he growled at me.

I stood obediently, letting him pull my jacket from my arms. I was pushed onto my back on the couch, James' body immediately covering mine. His mouth found mine again, prying it open with his tongue and probing deeply, exploring every part of my body he could reach.

His lips were everywhere. Leaving my mouth and trailing over my jaw, my shoulders, my neck. Lips brushing, kissing; tongue licking down the side of my neck that was marked. Cherishing, worshiping it and leaving no marks. Driving me out of my mind, and still no marks.

He was mumbling to himself in between kisses but I had given up on trying to understand him. Something about 'beautiful' and 'fucking idiots'.

Suddenly he pulled away slightly, "Bones will fix these," dipping his head to nip at the marks on my neck.

Apparently a simple whimper was not the answer he was looking for. He pulled back with a growl, eyes blazing, "I'm not asking. When I am done here, Anna, Bones is going to fix these. Then, once they're gone, you're not coming back with them anymore, got it?"

I stared up at him, transfixed by the intensity of his gaze.

"Anna, I asked you a damn question," he whispered, deadly quiet, getting my attention, "Now, are you or are you not going to come home with these marks again?"

I took too long to answer again and he ground his hips down into mine, causing me to cry out, "No, no. Not anymore, James. I promise."

He let a small grunt of approval leave his chest before falling over me again.

I moaned into his open mouth as he pushed his hips down into me once again. His lips trailed over my collar bone, stopping at the hollow of my neck, heading down my chest. He pulled back slightly, tugging the collar of my shirt lower and exposing my bra. I heard his hum of approval and then he resumed his trail on my chest. Making his way closer and closer to my bra, finally reaching it and slowly inching fingers inside the cup. Reaching for what I wanted his to touch so badly, my hips were moving under his, trying desperately to gain some sort of friction.

"Jesus Christ Anna! What did I ask you to do? Just go to their place! It's not that hard. I swear, I feel like I'm-," Molly came in the door ranting, stopping upon seeing James' shocked face.

"Oh shit," she said, "I'm so sorry. I'll just uh yeah," she stuttered, fleeing to the safety of the bathroom.

"Fuck," I moaned, rearranging myself and pushing off from the couch, bending to pick up all the pads that had been thrown.

James bent to help me after adjusting himself in his pants. I could still see the bulge under his jeans and it was taking everything in me to not push him on the couch and finish what we had started, not caring if Molly were to come out or not.

"Can I come out yet?" we heard faintly from behind the bathroom door.

James bit back a growl, but called out, "Yes."

**Jim's P.O.V.**

Blue balls. That's what I had, a major case of blue balls. This was the second time we had been interrupted. Granted, the first time we were in public but for some reason I doubted that would matter to Anna if Bones hadn't called. Now Molly had come busting in, and I knew damn well that we wouldn't have stopped this time. I know I all but growled at Molly, but I couldn't help it. Any man would react that way if they had the most beautiful woman they had ever seen sprawled out under them and begging for more.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself as Anna and Molly talked among themselves. Next thing I knew, Bones would be busting through the door with my luck.

Bones. I needed Bones. I actually did need him to be busting through the door before any of the stubbornness could re enter Anna and she refused to let him fix her neck.

I typed out a quick message on my communicator and typed out a quick message to Bones.

One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six..

There was a commotion in the hallway and then there he was, busting through the door like someone was dying in here, "Where is she? What's the matter? What happened?"

"What the hell," I heard Molly gasp out.

"Jesus Christ, Bones," I said, "I asked you to bring the re-generator, not give everyone a heart attack. And six whole seconds? That's a pretty shitty response time."

He sent me an annoyed glance before pulling out his tricorder and scanning Anna.

The sharp glance she shot my way made me grin.

"So what is it that you wanted, Jim?" Bones questioned.

"I don't want anything, Anna does," I replied.

"What can I do for you darlin'?" he asked, turning to her. He never regarded me with that voice.

She said something, but nobody could hear her.

"You need to speak up," I told Anna.

She looked up, staring me down but talking to Bones, "I want you to fix the marks on my neck."

"Anna. Why do you want him to fix them for you?" I knew I was egging her on but she simply narrowed her eyes at me.

"I want you to fix them, Leonard, because I'm not going to be coming back with them anymore."

I smiled, looking very proud of myself.

Bones and Molly look surprised but he quickly sprang into action.

30 minutes later, her neck looked good as new. Bones went back to our quarters to study and Molly laid on her bed with a book.

I walked to the door, Anna fast behind me.

"I could kick your ass right now," she muttered, trying to keep our conversation between us.

"You could, or you could just kiss me goodnight," I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes, but also rolled up onto the balls of her feet and gave me a kiss meant to have me thinking about her all night. Not that I really needed a kiss for that.

She pulled back, looking far too smug, "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Anna," I sighed.

"What the hell was that all about, kid?" I was asked immediately after entering my room.

"I don't know exactly Bones, but I got her to fix those marks on her neck and agree to not let him put them there anymore," I explained.

"Yes, and?" he look expectantly up at me from his desk.

"And, now I'm going to find out who this guy is," I stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

I Need You: 11

I was in Tactics: Unarmed once again, getting quite a workout. Anna and I were quite evenly matched. What she lacked in weight and muscle, she made up for in speed and intelligence. Her movements were efficient, never making a move or wasting energy on something that wouldn't help. Sometimes I swear I could see the millions of possible scenarios that could possibly happen flashing in her eyes before she decided on one and made a move. It was amazing how quick she thought through things, and she could lay me on my ass.

Bones had found that quite funny. Although a lot of our pairings ended up in draws, impasses, Bones of course had to be witness to one where she took me down. Having asked me to go to the gym with him, Anna had decided to join us and use a simulator. After seeing her use the simulator, Bones had made a back handed comment about her being able to kick my ass. Of course, me being cocky me, had to say something, had to rile Anna up and when we had finally gotten down to it, she was seething and had me pinned in less than two minutes.

"What's the matter James?" I heard from beside me, "Thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass again?"

I grinned over at her, "Awfully cocky there, Cadet Kelly?"

She raised her eyebrow at my in a very Bone like fashion, causing me to try to stifle my laughter behind my hand, making her grin and giggle back at me.

"Is there something funny over there Cadets?" I heard from the front of the class.

Pike had heard our laughter and was not pleased with us interrupting his explanation of how to get out of a certain hold.

"No Sir," Anna and I replied in unison.

I looked over and saw Anna still trying to hide a small grin.

"Well then," Pike said, strolling over to us, "Perhaps you would like to demonstrate Anna, since you're over here grinning like you know this already."

He came to a stop directly in front of her.

"Perhaps I will, Sir," she said, gracefully standing up.

His eyes narrowed, but not before I saw the flash of surprise and something else. He quickly regained his composure, leading her to the front of the class.

"Everyone else, stand up and follow along step by step," Pike called to the entire class.

Not knowing what else to do, I simply followed to the front of the room. I was content to watch and learn, but apparently Commander Spock had other ideas.

"Cadet Kirk, I will allow you to practice with me," I heard from behind me.

I turned to him, "You don't touch people though.."

"I am perfectly capable of touching people, I simply choose not to at most times. I assure you, my shields are up and I will not see into your mind," he continued on calmly.

"Uh, alright," I mumbled.

We turned to we could see Captain Pike and Anna easily and were quite close.

I watched as Captain Pike took her into his arms, pushing her own arms flat against her sides and wrapping his arms around them, one of his legs wrapped around both of hers so she could not move them. There was no way someone could get out of this hold unless they were stronger.

I watched as Anna's pale cheeks flushed and her eyes flickered up to his, everything seeming all to familiar between them. The way he touched her wasn't the way any instructor would look if they had to touch a Cadet. Most would stay as far away as possible, but the front of his body was pressed firmly into the back of hers.

Soon I was in the same position with Spock, struggling against him, trying to use my strength to break out of his hold. Perhaps this is simply the way the hold is done.

"Cadet, you need to follow Captain Pike's instructions in order to be successful. Vulcans are approximately three times as strong as Humans, therefore your strength with simply not suffice."

I growled and focused my attention back on Anna and Captain Pike and saw them struggling on the floor. Apparently Anna had broken out of her hold already and tried to move on to the next step of putting distance between yourself and your opponent but hadn't been successful considering she was pinned down to the matted floor, breathing heavily and flushed with a smirking Captain Pike on top of her. How did she get out of that hold so fast?

I knew the look she wore on her face though, having fallen for it multiple times before. She was simply playing along, acting as if she were beaten. Lulling her partner into a false sense of security.

Spock and I both froze, waiting for her next move. Being as smart as he was, and as much as he watched us spar, he must have noticed the same thing I had.

We waited. It couldn't be more than a few seconds now. Then, she finally struck.

I still don't know exactly what happened, she moved so fast. All I saw was a flash of arms, body bending in ways mine could only dream of, and then she was on her feet, crouched down into a ready position and Captain Pike was flat on his back, not looking all too happy.

"I believe that is enough, Cadet," I heard Spock say from beside me to Anna as she slowly crept toward the Captain that was still laying in the ground.

A slow grin bloomed over he face and she stood up from her crouch, turning to see Spock and I.

Apparently, Captain Pike did not think it was enough though because he grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, making her land next to him on her stomach.

He was kneeling over her, one knee on her lower back and the other next to her side, one hand holding both of her hands above her head.

I saw him lean down and say something softly to her that I could not make out and the resulting squirm from Anna.

Spock pulled me back to our own training since Captain Pike didn't let Anna leave yet. They were still training together, although nothing as intense as they had just been doing. There wasn't a lot of touching anymore but there was still a look they gave each other that made me slightly uncomfortable, that made me feel the need to pull Anna to me and claim her as mine.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts I was having. I was being ridiculous. Not even Anna would go after a Professor, a Starfleet Captain, her superior. Even if she would, there is no way he would risk everything for a Cadet. Granted, that Cadet looked like Anna. I was being stupid.

I glanced back at them again to see Anna bent, hands on her knees and laughing uncontrollably, Captain Pike standing back and gazing at her while he chuckled.

I was slammed onto the mat once again.

"Cadet, you are not focusing," Spock told me, eyebrows raising.

I mumbled an apology and tried facing the other way and we continued.

"How the hell did you get out of that hold so fast, Anna? Whatever it is, I need to try it on Spock. Pointy eared bastard kept pinning me before I had a chance to do anything," I asked as we made our way back to our quarters.

She burst into laughter, "James, I am sorry, but I highly doubt what I did would work for you and Spock."

"Why? What did you do?" I asked, completely curious now.

"I just wiggled my butt a bit," she stated as if it were the most normal thing ever, upon seeing my facial expression she rushed to continue, "I was obviously against a male, considerably stronger than myself. I thought it through and he was either going to jerk back, or at least be distracted. It's the first thing I thought of and it worked very well for me."

"So, you pressed your ass back into a Starfleet Captain?" I asked, staring at her blankly, "You're right, that's not going to work for Spock. He would probably rip my head off."

I was running my hands over my face in frustration when she spoke again, "Spock isn't impossible to beat if he is restraining himself to use a human amount of his strength. I've sparred with him before in the gym after class a few times and have beaten him once."

"How? Oh, god! What was his reaction? I can't even imagine," I laughed.

She laughed along with me, "Just think along the lines of your opponent. Spock is Vulcan, he is logical. Every move he makes is the most logical one, very similar to the way I think things through."

"Continue," I told her, anxious to hear he advice.

"I thought it would be obvious," she teased, "So, to beat someone who always does what is most logical, you must make the illogical move. He will not be expecting it and will have to change his tactics on the fly, therefore giving you the perfect time to strike. As far as his reaction, all I got was two raised eyebrows and a 'fascinating'."

We both laughed and joked the rest of the way back to our dorms. She told me about the 'cutest little Russian guy', Chekov, who had asked her for help with some of the moves we had learned. I smiled at the huge grin covering her face, knowing she loved helping people. We finally parted at our respective doors.

I heard her communicator go off and her sharp intake of breath before her door shut.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

_**My quarters. 30 minutes. Red lace. Change of clothes.  
-Captain Pike**_

I gasped, knowing exactly what kind of mood he was in. I knew I was egging him on when he was already annoyed but I couldn't help myself.

_**And if I have plans?  
-Anna**_

The reply came almost instantly.

_**Then I suggest you cancel them and get your ass over here. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with your little stunt in class today?  
If you're not here in exactly 27 minutes I will come get you.  
Try me.  
-Captain Pike**_

Holy shit. I had done it now. I knew exactly what I was doing in class when I agreed to help him demonstrate and I knew exactly what I was doing when I firmly pressed my butt into his crotch, feeling to hardening against my skin before breaking free.

I had expected him to pull me into a classroom, not even giving me a chance to get away but James had been by my side a second after the word 'dismissed' was out of Chris' mouth.

I quickly headed to my shower, trying to keep my mind off of things to come. I hurried in the shower and scrambled out, trying to take as little time as possible. I emptied my school bag of all my books and pads so people would not wonder why I was taking an overnight bag with me into the staff housing. I quickly shoved in panties, a bra, socks, jeans, and a sweater.

I then stood up, surveying my small closet. I settled on the red lingerie he had requested by color, leather pants that I had acquired sometime during my years riding a motorcycle that I had seem him almost drooling over when I passed on my way out with Molly, and a plain white v-neck t-shirt that fell low enough to show a sliver of the red bra.

I smiled at myself in the mirror before pulling my boots and jacket on and heading out the door with my bag over my shoulder.

I hurried across campus, not wanting to be late. I arrived at the building, luckily not meeting anyone on my way up to the top floor. I was exactly on time and as I reached out to knock, the door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Chris in jeans and a t-shirt.

His eyes lightened upon seeing me, but then narrowed again, remembering our sparring in class.

"Get in," he simply said, taking my bag, peeling my jacket off, and pulling my boots off one foot at a time.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" he asked, eyeing my like he was ready to ravage me right there on the floor, or maybe the table if I was lucky.

"No," I said quietly.

"Good. Bedroom. Now."

I started walking, turning my head to see him before peeling my shirt off and throwing it back at him. It his him in the face to my amusement.

He pulled me to him, backing us into the wall right next to the door leading to his room.

"I am trying to make it to the bedroom so I can do exactly what I want to you, but if you continue to misbehave, I have no problems with having you right here," he growled against my ear, "Now, Anna, where would you like me to fuck you?"

"Everywhere," I breathed out.

"That can be arranged," he said, pushing my legs to wrap around his waist, carrying me into his room and laying me on his bed, "But I think I would like to start here."

_I don't know if you guys like seeing the clothes I am trying to describe but I know it helps me to visualize sometimes so here is what Anna wore over to Pike's:  
_ cgi/set?id=92903144


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

I Need You: 12

**Anna's P.O.V.**

What was supposed to be a simple overnight stay in Chris' quarters, turned into a weekend long stay. After the first night it was made quite clear to me that neither of us were ready to part.

The trip back to my own quarters to retrieve more clothes and pads full of work I needed to do for my classes still had been strained and a bit awkward. James and Leonard had been in my room, along with Molly and all three had tried to get me to stay, to go out with them. Finally after them realizing I was going to leave anyway, Molly had simply taken to gazing at me in a very Motherly disappointed way and as I walked out the door James had said, "Remember about the marks."

I nodded, leaving quickly. As I made my way across campus again, I answered a call from my Mother.

Upon reaching the door outside of Chris' quarters, I stood outside quietly finishing our conversation with a promise to call her again soon. I turned to find an amused Chris, smiling, leaning against his door frame waiting for me.

"Oh don't look at me like that," I told him, lightly pushing him out of the way to enter his quarters.

"Get all your stuff?" he questioned as I sat my bag down.

"Obviously," I stated, gesturing to my bag.

His eyes only narrowed slightly, but enough for me to notice.

He chose to ignore my smart comment and came up behind me, pressing his front into my back and leaning his dead down to talk softly into my ear, "Do you need to do your work now, or do we have time to explore some of the other surfaces we missed last night?"

I sighed, tilting my head back to allow him easy access to my neck, feeling his breath ghost over my skin, letting out a slight moan.

"Let's see. We covered my bed, shower, bathroom counter, and kitchen table last night. I can think of several surfaces that still need attention," he growled in my ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be an old man? You should need your rest or something," I teased.

He bit playfully at my earlobe, muttering, "Shall we start here today?"

He slowly lowered me to the floor.

"Really?" I asked smirking, "Isn't this going to hurt your knees or something?"

"Well aren't you a smart ass today," he commented, joining me on the carpeted floor, laying me down and crawling over my body, "Shall I show you how much of an 'old man' I am, Anna? Because I think you're going to be the one not able to keep up, not able to take anymore."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and rolling us over so I was on top, "We shall see about that, Captain."

With a grin I reached for the edge of his shirt, pulling it off of him as he did the same to me.

"Mmm," I hummed in approval, "Much better."

Ducking my head, I trailed my lips across his collar bone, leaning up slightly to take in the sight beneath me. For being in his 40s, Chris was in incredible shape. Strong, broad shoulders running down into a narrow waist. There were scars here and there and I bent to run my lips over them, trailing my tongue after.

As I headed back up to his neck I heard a growl and was flipped back onto my back.

"Enough," he rumbled, undoing the buttons of both of our pants and pushing them and our underwear off.

Taking himself in his hand, he guided into me. I let out a loud moan as he filled me.

He started moving inside me and my hands clawed at his back.

"Jesus, Anna," he huffed out between breaths, "It's going to look like I got into a fight with a cat."

I simply grinned at him, pressing my hips up to meet his thrusts.

As we got closer, his lips fell to my neck. Last night he had simply kissed there, but today I could feel the difference, knowing he was going to leave the marks.

"Chris-", I started, moaning as he pushed into me harder, "Chris, don't leave those marks."

He pulled back, looking at me oddly, slowing his thrusts to a stop, "Why?"

"Because," I started, trying to move my hips to gain some type of friction, "Everyone can see them and I am tired of people looking at me and only seeing them."

He looked right through my lie, nailing the right reason on the head, "Someone, Kirk or your room mate or someone else told you they didn't like them."

I looked down, unable to keep eye contact.

"Hey, Anna. Look at me," he demanded, "Do you like them?"

"I like how it feels when you're doing it, I just don't like having to walk around with them after or seeing the look on Leonard's face when I ask him to fix them," I mumbled into his chest.

"Well, how about this," he said, lowering his lips down to my shoulder and biting down slowly, "I can do it here if you want. No one will be able to see. Or here," he trailed his lips over to my chest onto the swell of my breast.

"God," I gasped as he bit down.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said grinning up at me before thrusting his hips again.

Sunday afternoon had me finding my way back to my own building on wobbley legs. I had quite a strenuous weekend and I was starting to feel it throughout my body.

I quickly made my way into my room, crossing to the bathroom immediately after dropping my bags on my bed. I was alone so I stripped off my clothes and started to fill the bath tub, dumping in a generous amount of the Epsom tablets Leonard had left for me.

I turned to face the floor to ceiling mirror, taking in my body. My hair was held back in a bun, my skin glowed in the way that only having great sex could make it, and my cheeks seemed permanently flushed. My eyes trailed down to my shoulder and then to just above my right breast, both places now home to fresh marks from Chris' lips and teeth.

I smiled as the water finished filling the tub, knowing that these marks would not be visible to anyone and therefore would cause no problems. I sighed, thinking of what James would think about these if he ever saw them.

I shook my head roughly, trying to get James out of my thoughts. He had been popping up through out my weekend at Chris' place and it was driving me crazy. Whether it was when we were having sex, wondering how James would be; rough and demanding like he was when we almost had sex awhile ago, or tender and sweet, or what he would be doing to keep himself amused while I worked in one of my pads. I pictured him how I found him in his quarters many times, sitting in a chair, hunched over the pages of an actual book. The small crease formed between his eyebrows in concentration. I smiled to myself, I found it quite endearing that he had a love for actual paper books.

I lay in the tub, head slack against the wall behind me. I felt all of my muscles slowly start to relax.

About an hour later I had convinced myself that I should get out. As I was wrapping a towel around my body I heard soft voices in the main room. Stepping out in the room, everyone grew silent.

I stood awkwardly by the bathroom door for a few seconds before I realized I hadn't covered my new marks with anything considering I was only wearing a towel. My hands flew up to cover them, but the damage had already been done.

James' eyes were darting back and forth between the two marks and my face, eyes blazing with an emotion I couldn't quite make out. Leonard simply sat at our small table, eating and Molly's eyes didn't know whether to hold me in place with her motherly glare or glance worriedly at James.

"Bones," James said very quietly, "I need your re-generator. Molly perhaps you would like to head to our room for a bit."

They both nodded, immediately leaving the room. James still didn't speak. When Leonard brought back the re-generator, he sent a sympathetic look my way as James nodded his thanks to him.

I hadn't moved since exiting the bathroom. I was pinned in place with his intense eyes. He slowly started stalking towards me, finally lifting his gaze to my eyes.

"Anna," his voice was still so soft, knowing I was hanging on to every word without having to raise his voice, "What did I ask you not to do?"

"James-", I was cut off as he pulled me closer, sitting me down on my bed, and starting to pace.

"No, you know, I don't even want an answer. I know what I asked you to do. One simple damn thing: don't let this guy you're fucking leave those marks on you anymore. Is it really all that hard?" his hands were pushing through his hair making it stick up all over, voice finally raising in annoyance, "It's not. I know it's not that hard. You can get that feeling without it leaving a mark, Anna! I told you what he was doing. Did you even ask him about that? Why he is marking his 'property'?"

He look expectantly at me so I decided to answer this time, "I did. He was going for my neck and I told him not to, so he did it here where people couldn't see it. How is that marking his 'property' if no one sees it?" I was annoyed and my voice was raising too.

"Well it sure seems like I'm seeing it, that Molly and Leonard saw it! He may have left your neck alone, but he still made damn sure that who ever else you're sleeping with knew he was there, that you belonged to him," he growled angrily, pacing closer and closer to me.

"I'm not anyone's property, and I sure as hell don't belong to him or anyone," I spat, standing up to face him.

"Well then, start fucking acting like it," he challenged, voice dark and soft again, chest pressing into mine, eyes blazing.

I brought my hands up to push him away from me, but he caught them, pushing me back down to my bed and holding me there, as he pressed a re-generator to my shoulder.

After pressing the button to activate it he lowered his gaze to my eyes and then to my lips. I unconsciously ran the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip, sinking my teeth into it afterwards.

His hand that wasn't holding the re-generator lifted to my face, brushing a thumb across my cheekbone and then falling to pull my lip free.

In that moment, I could see every emotion flashing past his eyes. Anger, annoyance, jealousy, affection, arousal, fascination, confusion.

I breathed out a quiet, "James," before he pressed his lips to mine. Kissing slowly, languidly as if we had all the time in the world. His tongue trailed over my bottom lips, pushing it's way inside my mouth.

I jumped as the re-generator beeped, signaling it was done.

He pulled back slightly, pushing my towel down a bit more so he could cover it and pressed the button to start the process again, lips automatically finding mine again.

I shivered as he pressed his warm body closer to me. I was cold, only laying in a damp towel. He pulled me closer, placing his body over mine, and wrapping his arms around me.

His lips broke from mine, trailing over to my neck, "Cold?"

I nodded, trying to kiss him again.

He smiled before whispering, "I can fix that," into my ear and dropping his lips back down to my skin. They trailed everywhere, leaving paths of fire in their wake. I was very aware I was in a towel, I could feel everything through the thin fabric: the hardness of his arousal, the long lengths of his muscles, every hesitant move.

The re-generator beeped, telling us it was done again and James all but threw it across the room in his haste to get it out of the way.

"Jesus, James," I scolded, "Leonard is going to be pissed if that's broken."

"Anna," he started, looking torn, "Please, tell me this is what you want. If not you need to tell me now before we go any further."

"Shut up," I told him, pulling his shirt up, "Of course I want this."

"Thank god," he growled before standing up and pulling his t-shirt off and pushing his shoes and jeans off, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

He quickly got back on the bed with me, crawling slowly over my body with a predatory look on his face, reaching for the towel, and before I could say anything it was wide open, pulled from under me, and throw somewhere to join Leonard's re-generator.

"Anna," he breathed, eyes running the length of my body, hands following after his eyes. I could feel the rough callous' from working with his hands over the softness of my skin and I arched up into his touch, golden, tanned skin standing out against my pale flesh.

His lips trailed over the skin on my neck, down to my chest, paying special attention to each nipple until I felt I was going to explode or burst into flames, and then down my stomach. Teasing and licking down and then skipping over where I wanted his lips most, moving over to one thigh and then switching over to the other.

"James," I growled out while he teased me, "Please."

He sent me one final grin and then his head buried between my thighs and all thoughts left my mind.

I grasped blindly at his head as my first orgasm pulsed through my body. With anyone else it felt amazing, the best high someone could find, but with James it started from deep inside my body, slowly growing and pulsing like electricity until I could feel it through my entire body.

"James," I rasped, "Stop."

He wouldn't stop though, continuing to lick and suck, causing my orgasm to seem endless.

By the time he finally decided I had had enough I didn't even know what I was saying and every tiny touch on my body sent tingles shooting through my body, causing me to shudder in pleasure.

He finally pushed himself back up to eye level with me and impatiently pushed his boxer briefs off.

I pulled him to me immediately, kissing him deeply.

"You taste amazing," he mumbled against my lips.

I hummed in agreement, nuzzling my face into the light stubble on his.

"God," he groaned, grinding into me causing me to gasp, "You have no idea how long I have wanted this."

"Probably just as long as I have," I mewled, "Now please, I want you."

He needed no more encouragement and pushed inside of me in one long stroke.

I gasped in surprise, not expecting him to be so big. He stopped, not moving at all, letting me adjust to his size.

Soon I was bucking my hips under him, trying to get him to move.

"Ok, ok baby," he sighed into my ear, running his hands through my hair and starting to move.

My eyes closed, unable to keep them open from all the sensations.

"Anna," he said.

"Hmm," I moaned up at him.

"Open your eyes," he ordered, "Look at me."

My eyes snapped open, met with his only inches in front of me, the bluest I have ever seen them.

He groaned, pulling one of my legs over his shoulder and pushing himself up higher to see more of my body, "Anna," he growled, thrusting faster and harder, "So fucking beautiful, so beautiful."

He let my leg fall back, joining the other wrapped around my waist. He fell forward onto his forearms so the entire lengths of our bodies were touching, faces so close together I could feel every hot breath.

"Anna, Anna. Beautiful, Anna," he whispered like a prayer into my ear, "So damn beautiful. Don't let anybody mark your beautiful body. Ok, Anna?"

I nodded, throat suddenly thick with emotion and unable to answer him without my voice cracking.

I reached my climax, James shortly behind me and collapsing at my side in a tangle of limbs.

We lay in silence, catching our breaths. James turned me to face him, pulling me tightly into my arms, talking about everything and nothing as I lay in the space between being asleep and awake.

The door hissed open suddenly, "James! I am here to make sure you two haven't killed each-," I heard Leonard call out, stopping short upon seeing us laying naked in bed.

James hurriedly pulled the sheet around us, blocking our bodies from Leonard.

"Jesus, kid. Don't you lock doors when you do that?" Leonard ranted, "I mean, how many times do you have to be walked in on before-is that my damned re-generator on the floor?"

"That's all you," I told James, rolling on my side to watch the show as James stood up, pulling on his boxer briefs and pants.

"Sorry Bones, I just set it over there," he tried lying.

I snorted into a pillow only to be hushed which caused me to laugh even harder.

I heard Leonard mumbling and grunting and then the hiss of a door.

I suddenly felt very tired, turning back to see a bewildered James. His face slowly turned back into the easy smile he had been wearing since we had had sex, lowering himself to sit on the bed, rubbing his hands up and down my back and through my hair.

I slowly started falling back into that very relaxing spot, right on the edge of sleep. I felt the bed shift and then lips against my spine, shoulder, neck, ear, and then forehead.

"Good night, beautiful Anna," was whispered against my ear. I tried saying something back, but all that came out was some sort of mumble. I heard a chuckle and then the swish of the door and he was gone.

_Amazing_ was the last thing I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

I Need You: 13

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"Where are you going, Anna?" I heard Molly demand, seconds after Bones and I had entered their quarters.

"I'm just going out," Anna replied, avoiding eye contact with Molly, "Oh hey guys!"

Before Bones or I could respond Molly interrupted us again, "Anna! You have been going out everyday. You see him too much, you're going to get caught-"

She cut off with a worried look towards me.

"Get caught doing what?" I questioned.

Anna was glaring at Molly.

"Yeah Molly," Anna snarled, "Why don't you figure that out. I'm leaving."

"What in the hell was that about?" Bones grumbled as the door slammed behind Anna.

I shook my head, turning on Molly, "What would she be doing with that guy that she could get 'caught'?"

Molly's face set, and even before she spoke I knew I wasn't going to get anything from her, "I'm not telling you anything, Jim. If you want to know, go hunt her down and ask her yourself."

"Fine," I said, turning and heading out the door.

Before the door shut I heard Molly yell after me, "I was only kidding, Jim! Get back here."

I chose to ignore her, forgoing the turbo lift and sprint down the stairs and out of the building. I spotted Anna about 50 feet in front of me, strolling across campus on her phone, probably talking to her mother.

Things have been going very odd for me since sleeping with Anna. I can not get her out of my head. I'm in class, and I'm thinking of her. I'm studying, working out, drinking and she's there in my mind. Hell, I even hook up with other girls and all I can think of is how Anna did something differently, better.

Anna had reacted in basically the exact opposite way I thought she would. I stupidly assumed she would respond like any other girl that I had just had sex with, wanting to spend all of her time with me, wanting me to commit to her, to love her. Surprising me as usual, nothing in Anna's normal actions changed towards me. We still flirted, I still touched her probably way more than was normal for 'friends', we still practiced and studied, and she still kicked my ass.

Not that I already didn't want to have sex with her again to begin with, but the way she handled herself and the entire situation made me want to even more. Not often does this happen, but I had found a true kindred spirit in Anna. Bones said it was terrifying to think about two of me running around, but that's what it was. We were so similar, I could read her so well because she reacts the same way I would to things.

I broke off my distracting train of thoughts when I realized I couldn't see Anna anymore. I glanced to the left just in time to see a flash of her long hair whip around a corner. I jogged over, careful to still keep my distance. She was still on the phone and stopped outside of a building, leaning near the door to finish her conversation. She was all grins and smiles and I fought back one of my own just watching her laugh. I knew she missed her mother and when she talked to her, she was truly happy. I took in my surroundings, quickly realizing I was somewhere I had only been a few times.

Anna had led me to the staff quarters, again. The last time her reasoning had been sound, maybe it was again. My eyebrows rose as the door opened, revealing Captain Pike. He did not look surprised to see her there and simply waited, looking amused as she finished up her conversation. She smiled broadly at him as he opened the door for her, leading her inside with a hand on the small of her back.

_What the fuck._

Ok, maybe I wasn't going completely crazy last time. Bones had talked me down before, I needed him again.

"Bones," I growled into my communicator.

"Where are you, Jim?" he questioned.

"Sitting on the bench in front of the science building, across from the staff housing," I explained, cooly.

Bones was smart, he knew I needed him, and he got off with an exasperated, "Jesus Christ, kid. I'm a doctor, not a damned couples therapist."

By the time Bones arrived, I had somehow managed to stop myself from bursting into the staff housing building and going through every room until I found Anna.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" Bones asked as he sat next to me.

"Anna. She is in there," I told him, tightly.

"We've been over this, Jim. She has plenty of reasons to be there, just like you and I do. She in fact has more reason, considering she is Pike's TA," he tried explaining.

"Pike," I growled out.

"What has gotten into you? What about Pike?" Bones asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The man she's sleeping with," I said, "It's Pike."

"How do you know that?" Bones asked me gently.

"He came down, met her at the front door. They were smiling at each other in a way that a teacher and student don't. He touched her back, then he followed her back in and they have been in there since," I explained slowly, trying to get my point across.

"That is nothing Jim. There is no proof in any of those statements. You are working yourself all up, you look like you're about to burst in there, and you have no idea what's going on," Bones ranted, "Calm down and come on. We are going back to our quarters."

At my sound of protest he amended his statement, "Fine. Back to Anna and Molly's quarters so you can wait for her there."

"Molly," I said in surprise, taking off back towards our own building.

"Jim!" Bones screamed after me, "What the hell?"

Turning, I yelled back to him, "Molly wouldn't tell me out right, but maybe I can ask her!"

"Lord," I heard Bones say behind me.

I took off, running faster, leaving Bones behind and sprinting back up the stairs I had run down earlier.

I burst into their quarters, breathing heavily, "Molly."

"Jim, what happened? Are you ok?" she asked, standing and rushing over to me.

I was bent at the hips, hands resting on my knees. Just then, Bones burst in also out of breath.

"What the hell!" Molly exclaimed, "What is with you two?"

She looked at me expectantly and I had calmed down enough to talk a bit.

"Anna," I said simply.

Molly raised an eyebrow at me, obviously needing more.

I stood to my whole height finally, looking her straight in the eye so I could see any reaction she had to what I was going to say, no matter how small.

"Pike," I spat out.

Her reaction told me everything. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, then I saw the small flicker of panic in her eyes before she could hide it, and then finally her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say.

"Jim," she started.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I burst out.

I pushed past her and Bones, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears.

"Oh fuck," I heard Bones mumble before the door hissed shut behind me.

Every fiber in my body was telling me to go back to the staff housing and get Anna. The only problem was that it was a huge building, I had no idea where Pike's room was, and I would probably end up getting escorted out before I found him or Anna. That was the only thing keeping me in my own quarters.

I settled for pacing my room, not knowing what else to do. My hands were shaking, blood boiling. I needed an outlet and had nothing.

_Call someone_, my brain was telling me. _Call some bimbo and get her out of your head. Who cares anyway. She was some girl you had sex with. She doesn't matter. Who cares if she's fucking your mentor._

My brain was not winning though. My heart was and I felt like collapsing.

_Anna, Anna. Someone so damn similar to me. Someone so fucking beautiful, I could hardly stand it. _

_Pike. Shit. I look up to him. My mentor. A sort of father figure. Someone I trusted._

_Why? _They both stood to lose so much. Anna was finally finding her way, finding something she enjoys doing. Pike, he would be losing so much more. His career, his reputation. _His entire life._

I sat down heavily on the coffee table, head falling into my hands, fingers pressing through my hair, pulling on it, trying to distract myself.

"Kid," Bones mumbled, stumbling into our room, looking more annoyed than I have ever seen him, "Jim."

"What, Bones?" I asked, tiredly.

"I really don't know to tell you the truth," he admitted, sighing heavily, "I didn't expect this at all."

He joined me, sitting on the couch across from me, our knees touching.

I looked up at him. His hair was standing up from running his hands through it, much like I'm sure mine was.

"We-," I started, trying to find the right words, "We knew there was something wrong to begin with.. I had no idea how fucked up it was really going to me. Anna, she's one of my best friends. I thought we told each other everything. I've told her things I have never told anyone. We are so much the same, yet I never saw this coming. I never thought my suspicions would come to anything."

Bones clapped his hand to my shoulder, trying for comfort, "I know, kid."

"And Pike," I spat his name, "He is supposed to be my mentor, my confidant. The man I look up to here, my stand in father figure. What do I do now?"

"You talk to them, Jim. You can't let this affect you like this. You can not think of this as a personal attack on you. Anna and you were not in an exclusive relationship. Pike had no idea there was anything between Anna and you, or I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything. I know he shouldn't have done anything anyways, but it's too late for that now," Bones said calmly, "You're not going anywhere tonight because I know you and I know you will get yourself into some trouble. We are going to drink, and forget about this mess for awhile."

I stared at him for a long time, before standing and clapping him on the back, "I am so glad you almost puked on me that day on the shuttle."

"Me too, kid," he said grinning, "Me too."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I finally returned to my quarters, exhausted and smiling like crazy. After all this time, I was still surprised by how well Chris kept up with me and pushed me further. I sent a silent thank you to Starfleet for keeping him in shape.

I opened the door, expecting to be alone, or at least for Molly to be sleeping. However, what I was actually met with was a obviously distressed Molly, sitting on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands.

My face wrinkled in confusion when she sharply looked up at me as I entered.

"Molly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get pissy with you earlier-," I started to apologize, mistakenly thinking that was what was wrong here.

"Anna," she said shakily, "It's not that. It's Jim."

I looked around, expecting to see him, "What about him, Molly?"

I was starting to worry now. So many scenarios were going through my head. Was he hurt?

"He's fine," she mumbled, "Well, physically he is fine."

I sighed in relief, "Then what is it, Molly? You're driving me crazy."

"James, he um-," she glanced at me nervously, knowing she was about to say something that would upset me, "He followed you when left earlier."

I had been pacing, but when she finally spoke I froze, head snapping to her, waiting for her to continue.

"Anna," she said softly, "He knows about Pike."

My heart literally stopped for a few seconds. A slew of curse words fell from my mouth as I collapsed back onto the couch.

"How did he react?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Not good at all, Anna," Molly said, pushing my hair from my face, "He burst in here after following you and I could tell something was wrong. All he said was 'Anna' and then 'Pike' and he knew."

I swallowed heavily, "Is he going to tell anybody?"

"I don't think so Anna," Molly replied, "He left here so quickly, I thought he was going to go hunt you down, but I've been texting Leonard and he has been calming him down. He has him over in their quarters sharing a bottle of whiskey. He said Jim is pretty upset."

"Shit," I mumbled, standing to pace again, "What the hell do I do now?"

Molly stood also, pulling me into her arms, offering comfort, "Well, you need to tell Pike."

I gaped at her. Chris had been the last thing from my mind, all I could think about was getting to James and trying to make him understand, trying to make him not hate me.

I pulled out my communicator obediently, quickly connecting to Chris.

"Anna, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight. What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Chris-," I started, breaking off.

"Anna, what is wrong? Where are you? Do you need to me come to you?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Chris and I highly doubt you coming over right now would help anything," I told him.

"Then what is it?" he growled.

"James," I said simply.

"What did Cadet Kirk do?" he asked. I could practically picture his jaw tightening in annoyance.

"He followed me when I left my quarters today. Molly said he knows, he saw us or something," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

I was met with silence.

"Jesus, Anna," he said finally.

"Molly said he wasn't going to tell anybody. Who can be sure though?" I broke off, "Chris, what is going to happen?"

"Just calm down, Anna. We just have to wait and deal with what happens when it happens," he explained.

"Ok," I breathed, trying to catch my breath, "Ok, calm down."

"Everything will be ok," Chris told me gently, "You are going to be fine, I promise. Now, go to bed. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Ok," I whispered, "Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Anna," he replied softly.

_Somehow, his goodnight sounded very much like a goodbye._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

**I am so happy everyone! I start at Cornell University as a Research Assistant on Tuesday! As of now I am only going to be part time, but in October I will go to full time. Also, Cornell allows employees to take 4 credit hours per semester after a year working, so I may be getting my degree from an Ivy League school for free!**

**:D**

I Need You: 14

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I woke the next morning, unsure of how to proceed. Molly left shortly after I woke with a sympathetic glance my way.

I sighed, pulling myself out of bed and getting ready.

I waited and waited, not really expecting James to show up, but it still hurt when he didn't. Even when we had argued in the past, he always showed up in the morning. Even if we walked to class in silence, he still always showed up.

Still, I waited. I waited until I absolutely had to leave or risk being late to my first class.

I jogged across campus, trying to pull my hair back into a ponytail so I didn't look absolutely horrible. I hadn't slept at all last night and it showed in the small dark circles under my eyes.

I entered the lecture hall quickly, noting almost everyone was already in their seats. The two seats James and I always occupied were still empty though, so I quickly headed over to them, sliding into mine.

I glanced to the front and saw Chris was sitting at his desk, studying me with narrowed eyes. I quickly looked away, I couldn't deal with that right now.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned in my chair to look around the room. I was met with a very brief flash of blue and then nothing. James was sitting towards the back, surrounded by the girls that were constantly seeking his attention. Any other day, he would have waved a quick hello and sat in our usual seats and started a conversation with me. Apparently those times were over now. I watched as James leaned over, whispering something into the ear of the blonde next to him and grinned when she giggled.

A sharp pain shot through my chest and I quickly turned back to face the front, meeting the still narrowed and concerned eyes of Chris. He sent a quick glance up to James, asking with his eyes if I was alright. I gave the slightest of nods, and felt a burning in my throat and tears gathering in my eyes.

Chris' eyes narrowed even more, looking to James again. I shook my head, trying to shake away any thoughts I had been having. Why did I care if James didn't want to sit with me, didn't want to talk to me, didn't want anything to do with me anymore?

_He was your friend_, my brain told me, _he was your friend and possibly even more._

I felt two pairs of eyes on me, but I refused to meet either of them. I shook my head again, straightening my back and sitting forward in my seat, strictly paying attention to the new material being explained to me and riding myself of all other thoughts.

The remainder of the class passed slowly without my partner in crime sending me amusing messages on my padd.

As we were dismissed, I piled my belongings back into my bag.

A stupid ray of hope had me thinking James would be waiting for me, to walk with me to our next class, but when I turned around he was passing without a glance my way, an arm wrapped tightly around the blonde's shoulders.

The entire class was almost gone as I made my way down the stairs.

"Anna," I heard and turned to see Chris gesturing for me to come to him.

I sighed, turning, not wanting to deal with anything else. I stood in front of him silently, waiting for him to talk, carefully avoiding eye contact.

He remained silent, waiting for the door to close on the last Cadet. When it did, he took my chin in his hand, angling my face up to him. I still however managed to keep my eyes away from him. I knew he would see everything I was feeling in them.

"Damn it, Anna," he growled, "Look at me!"

I eventually brought myself to look up to him. All the emotions I felt, multiplied in his own eyes.

Confusion, hurt, guilt, pain, exhaustion, care. There was also one that I did not have, not that I was aware of at least: regret.

My heart dropped even further than it had already. I was not only losing James, I was going to lose Chris as well.

I pulled back from him, ripping myself from his grasp, "Stop. I don't need you to tell me how much you regret me. Just let me go. I will see you in class."

With that, I turned on my heel, leaving a dumbfounded Captain in my wake.

I quickly walked across campus, stopping momentarily at the door to the lecture hall and taking a few deep breaths.

_You cannot fall apart now Anna_, I told myself, _just make it through the rest of today and you can fall apart as much as you want when you get to your quarters._

I felt my communicator vibrate in my bag.

**I regret nothing we have done, Anna. The only thing I regret is that Cadet Kirk found out, especially that he found out like this, and that this is obviously causing you pain. Please, talk to me later.  
-Chris**

I inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. I pushed my communicator back into my bag, squaring my shoulders, standing up straight, and pushing through the door. I smiled and exchanged hello's with the people who offered them to me and made my way to Chris' desk, taking my usual seat behind it.

I felt James' bright gaze on me again, but I refused to look up at him. If he wanted nothing to do with me, I wasn't going to chase him around, try to make him talk to me, try to make him even look at me.

Chris walked briskly through the door, quieting the class with only his presence and sending a small smile my way which I returned, letting him know I understood his message.

He looked relieved and went about his lecture, instructing me to move about the class while he was doing so to return the assignments to the Cadets.

I went through the room, returning multiple times to get more padds. I felt eyes following me around, but when I finally got to James' padds, I returned them to him without sparing a glance his way.

I returned to my seat, still avoiding all gazes sent my way and went about my work for the remainder of the class.

This day could not end soon enough.

**Jim's P.O.V.**

I was fuming by the end of the day. How dare they act like nothing had happened? Did they not know that I saw them? Images of Pike touching Anna were running through my mind constantly, the thought making me sick to my stomach.

I threw myself into staying busy. Waking way to early and going to the gym, paying strict attention to my classes, flirting with all the Cadets that threw themselves at me, bothering Bones. Trying to get Anna to look at me again.

After the look in our first class together, she had kept a strictly neutral expression on her face, not even glancing my way. From that first look I knew how much she was hurting, but so was I. I could tell she was crying before entering our next class. I saw the familiar glazed look and redness overcasting her clear blue eyes, somehow not as bright as they usually were. It wasn't fair that all I wanted to do was go to her and comfort her when I was trying my hardest to be furious with her. It wasn't hard to remember again though, every time I saw Anna and Pike exchange a look, a smile, even a small conversation that only had to do with class my blood boiled.

I pushed out of the seat of my last class as it ended, ignoring the calls of the girls surrounding me. Anna's last class was very close to our quarters, so I knew she would be there.

I walked quickly, brushing past people, taking the stairs to burn off some of the energy I could feel coursing through my body.

I quickly walked down the hall, reaching the door and opening.

I entered Anna and Molly's quarters, spotting them both sitting on the couch, talking quietly. It looked like Anna had been crying again.

I started to feel bad for my temper. I had made her this sad. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down before talking to her.

Anna and Molly were simply watching my actions, unsure of what to do. I went to step towards them and Anna's computer terminal rang, signaling an incoming call.

We all glanced over and I saw Anna visibly flinch when the name flashed across the screen.

***Incoming Call: Captain Christopher Pike***

It stopped and we fell back into silence, my hands clenched at my sides.

Then her communicator started ringing. It was sitting on the counter next to me.

I picked it up, not even needing to look to know who it was, "Anna is a little busy right now," I told him simply, closing it and placing it back on the counter.

"I'm just gonna go across the hall and talk to Leonard," Molly mumbled, standing and crossing in front of me, avoiding the sharp look I aimed at her. I wasn't very happy with her for keeping this all a secret and she knew it.

I crossed the room, bringing myself closer to Anna who was still seated on the couch, an expression of disbelief on her face.

She went to stand up, obviously becoming annoyed with my silence and pacing.

"Sit down," I snarled at her.

She froze, standing up anyways, "You can't just come in here, tell people that call me I'm busy, and tell me what to do."

I turned to her slowly, stepping closer until I was only a couple inches away, lowering my voice into a low growl, "Sit down and shut up, Anna."

Her eyes widened slightly, pupils dilating, I saw the paleness of her slender next move as she swallowed. Finally, she sat back down, back straight, looking straight ahead with the same neutral expression from earlier, not letting any emotion shine through her careful mask.

This annoyed me even more, that she could simply close herself off to me.

Finally stopping in front of her, I turned quickly, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Her posture stiffened slightly, but her face stayed the same as always.

"Nothing," Anna told me simply.

I snorted in disgust, "There is obviously something because this is completely fucked up."

"Since you know Kirk, perhaps you could tell me what is wrong with me so you can save us both some time," she said in an even voice.

I was startled by my last name. Kirk. Ever since we met, I have always been 'James'. Even when I had told her I went by 'Jim', she still used James, telling me it was my name when I asked why. She was the only person I let call me that, besides my mother, and I had grown to love the sound of it. I was even more startled by her steady, even tone; devoid of any emotion. It reminded me of my brief conversations with Spock.

I turned, trying to compose myself before continuing.

"Fine," I said, "You're fucking your Professor! A Starfleet Captain, your superior. He is old enough to be your father. Hell, he served on the USS Kelvin with both of our fathers. Do you know what is so fucked up about this? Up until yesterday, I viewed that man with the utmost respect. I saw him as a father that I never knew. Now, I can't even look at him without picturing you two together. It's not fair. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to him. He should have known better, but he didn't know there was anything happening between us because I'm sure you didn't tell him. Now when I need to talk to someone, I have no one once again. That's what you took from me. You took that from me all because your father got blown up and you have some sort of resulting daddy issues.

What the hell would your mother think if she knew about this? What do you think anyone would think? People will think you're trying to sleep your way into things. Are there not anymore people that aren't your superiors that you can fuck or have you gone through all of them already? Do you know what would happen to you if you were caught, if someone reported you? You would be dishonorably discharged. You could never have a career concerning Starfleet ever again. Were you not just telling me how much you loved it here a few days ago? How you could not even imagine going back to your boring like in Iowa. And what about Pike? He has devoted his entire life to Starfleet. It is his career, his love, his entire life. Do you care so little for him that you would willingly let him put all of that on the line for you? A cadet he fucks?"

Anna recoiled from my words, as if I had physically struck her. Recovering quickly, she strode over to me, pushing the blank mask back onto her face. Her voice was still steady and even, but there was a new emotion that had replaced calm, an emotion that I had never seen on Anna's face before, "You seem to forget, your 'daddy' was on that ship too," she almost sneered, "What kind of issues does that give you, Kirk?"

I took a step back, distancing myself from the very evident dislike in her voice, despite her blank features.

"Anna-," I started.

"Get the fuck out of my quarters, Kirk," she told me in her monotone voice again, turning away from me, shrugging off the hand I put on her arm.

I turned slowly, leaving her quarters and entering my own. I had went too far. I was angry, and I had said somethings that I would have never said in my right state of mind.

I collapsed onto my bed, ignoring the curious looks Bones and Molly were shooting my way. After deciding they weren't going to get anything out of me, they left the room.

I counted, trying to guess how long it would be before they burst back in the room to tell me how horrible I already knew I was.

I got to 263, before an irate Molly flew through the door, knocking over a stack of Bones' padds in the process, him following at a safe distance behind her.

"'What the fuck is wrong with her?'" Molly spat at me, looking every bit the vicious mother protecting her young, "What the fuck is wrong with you,_ Kirk_? At least she never willingly tried to hurt you. I know what she did was wrong and you may have gotten hurt in the process, but she never went out of her way, like you did to her, to make you feel horrible about herself, and to hurt her. And you know what? If you would have just had the balls to tell her, or even just admit to yourself, how you feel about her, you could have avoided all of this. Just stay the hell away from her."

She turned to Bones, taking a much softer tone with him, "I will let you know how she is later on. Now if you excuse me," she said, turning her cold gaze back to me, "I have a crumbling woman across the hall that I need to put back together."

_Crumbling, crumbling_, was running through my head. _Put back together. Broken._

"Bones," I rasped, sitting up on my bed, "How is-"

He cut me off, "You screwed up Jim. I know what she did was wrong, and it hurt you, but you went way to far."

"Is she ok?" I asked, scared to know the answer, trying not to look into the disappointed eyes of my friend.

"No Jim," he told me, shaking his head, "She is not anywhere near ok. I had to give her a hypo just to calm her down enough to talk to us."

"I need to-," I started but Bones cut me off again.

"What you need, is to stay here," he told me slowly, "If you go anywhere near Anna right now, Molly will castrate you."

What did I do? She did something wrong, I was hurt. She took something from me that I had never had before.

_I went too far._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! I am glad people are enjoying my story. Any questions or suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Please, please, please review! It really motivates me seeing how much you guys are liking it!**

**As usual, I own nothing but Anna and Molly.**

I Need You: 14

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Falling apart. That's what was happening to me. There was no other explanation. How did this all happen so fast? Since my fight with Kirk, I had been in a different bed every night, leaving immediately after, feeling worse than before. One day everything is fine, the next everyone knows about Chris, Ja-Kirk hates me, Leonard won't stop hovering around me like I'm going to pass out again, and Molly is with him, reading his tricorder over his shoulder like a mother hen.

I barely flinched as Leonard jabbed me in the neck with a hypo. I had stopped asking what they were all for.

"That's it," Molly said, looking at my blank face, "I'm calling your mother."

Leonard and I both looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't give a shit how crazy either of you look at me," Molly told us, "There are certain times that a girl needs her mom and one of them is when a man takes your heart and steps on it. It's not like I'm going to tell her about Pike."

"Molly, he didn't do anything to my-" I tried to tell her.

"Hush," she said, passing us and heading to my computer terminal, "Do you know how much trouble you and Kirk not being clueless about your feelings would have saved us?"

Before I could say anything else she was talking to my mother, telling her the edited version of what had happened.

Molly finally pulled herself away from the screen, "She'll be here tomorrow. Friday. She said she'll stay as long as you need her. We have the extended weekend, three days. Think you can make it through classes tomorrow?"

"If not, I can give you a doctors excuse," Leonard told me with a grin.

The smallest smile graced my face and he beamed at it.

"I think I can make it," I told them, "I've made it the rest of the week, one more day is easy."

Leonard left, with one last smile my way.

The next day was torture, plain and simple. It is like the universe knows I have things going on in my life and is trying it's best to make everything worse.

I grudgingly made my way out of the gym and down the hall, trying my best to ignore the giggles coming from Kirk and the girl ahead of me. I rolled my eyes as his arm went around her waist. No doubt, Leonard would be complaining about finding another Cadet in their shared quarters.

I was about to round the last corner before reaching the door when a hand shot out of a closed door. I found myself spun and pressed back into the door before I knew what happened.

I was met with the dark blue eyes of Chris.

"Chris-," I started immediately, being hushed and pushed further into the room with Chris' hand over my mouth.

"Anna, hush please," he pleaded with me, glancing towards the door.

I gave him a simple nod and he dropped his hand.

"Now, I just need to talk to you. Ok?" he questioned me, pinning me to the desk I had decided to lean on.

I nodded again, showing my agreement.

"Ok then," he said, starting to pace in front of me, hands clasped behind his break, "First of all, I do not know what Cadet Kirk told you, but whatever it is it's not true. So, what did he say?"

I remained silent, defiantly turning my head.

"Jesus Anna, please just tell me," he pleaded, "It is driving me crazy seeing you like this all the time. You're not yourself. You try to act like you feel nothing but I can see all those emotions swirling around in your eyes, you can't just ignore things."

I turned to him then, the things Kirk had said to me rolling off my tongue like I was stating well known facts, "I'm 'fucking' my superior, risking my own and your career, I am shaming my mother, all you want me for is to have someone to fuck, and to top it all off my father got blown up and now I have 'Daddy Issues' because I am fucking someone old enough to be my father."

He stared at me, deathly silent.

I simply stared back at him, my mask firmly in place.

"He literally said your father got blown up and that made you want to have sex with me?" Chris questioned quietly.

"Yep," I said.

"Where the fuck is that kid?" he growled, walking towards the door, "Did he just forget the fact that his father was on the ship too?"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back to me, "I pointed that out to him already and then told him to get the fuck out of my quarters."

Chris turned to me quickly, catching me off guard and having to catch me before I tumbled over, "That's my girl."

He smirked down at me, pulling me close to his chest. I burrowed happily into him as he spoke softly into my ear, "Anna, you have to know that you're so much more to me than some one I have sex with. We both know that nothing can come of this, but it's not because I don't want it to."

I looked up at him, confused. We had never talk about the relationship we couldn't have before, mostly because it wouldn't change anything.

He took in my confused expression and decided to continue anyways, "Anna, you are the perfect woman and any man is going to be so glad to get to spend the rest of his life with you. I desperately wish it could be me. Maybe if I was a bit younger, or you a bit older. It wouldn't be fair to you to stick you with an old man."

He finished with a grin, causing me to smile in return.

"There it is," he said, "The smile that has been missing for the last week."

My smile grew and I pulled myself towards him, trying to reach to press my lips to his. He almost complied, but pulled back at the last moment.

"Anna, we can't-," he started, "This really isn't fair to anyone. We shouldn't."

"Chris," I pleaded with him, "Please, just one last time."

His eyes narrowed at me.

"Please," I said again, "I just need to feel that _someone_ cares about me."

"God damn it," Chris growled, turning to lock the door and then spinning me to be pressed into it.

Clothes were shed in record timing and I found myself pressed down into the hard, cold wood of a desk. I wasn't bent over the desk as I normally would be, I was laying on it, my hips right at the edge, legs wrapped around Chris standing in front of me.

He thrust into me slowly, "How are you always so ready, Anna?"

He leaned over me, pressing our chests together, keeping his eyes focused on me. Our pace was slow, and passionate. Neither of us wanting to rush this.

"How can you think no one cares about you, silly girl?" he gasped out in between thrusts, burring his face into my shoulder, "You are too perfect to not love. So many people love you. I love you. You are so dear to me, I don't want to lose you. But to not lose you, I have to let you go as a lover and take on a different role with you, and it's going to kill me. It's going to kill me to see you go off with some other guy that probably won't appreciate what he has."

We were a tangle of desperate limbs, wanting and needing to touch everywhere we could reach. Wanting to remember how every scar felt, how every freckle connected.

We both came suddenly and together, calling out each others names, Chris collapsing on top of me. He was heavy, but I welcomed the warm weight covering me.

"Anna, Anna," he mumbled over and over again, pushing my hair from my sweaty face and trailing feather light kisses over my skin.

My eyes and throat burned with unshed tears.

He stood, looking for his clothes. I followed his lead, quickly dressing.

I went to reach for the door and Chris stopped me, "Anna, I meant everything I said and I'm not sorry I said it."

I nodded, trying desperately to keep my emotions in check. My attempts completely failed as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"My mother is coming to visit over the long weekend," I told him softly, as I reached for the door, "Molly seems to think I need her. I don't know what she called her, it's not like I can tell her about you, and if I tell her what Kirk said to me, she will literally rip his heart out of his chest."

"You don't have to tell her everything, she'll understand. Just tell her you were seeing someone older and Kirk found out and is very upset about it," Chris told me.

I nodded in agreement. When Chris went to reach for me I shook my head, offering him a watery smile and a final wave and I left.

I had entered my building a complete wreck, walking quickly to the lift, hoping no one would see me. I made it up to my floor unbothered, but as the doors opened I was met with a very familiar, but also very unwelcome set of bright blue eyes.

I quickly diverted my gaze, wiping the tears from my face quickly and pushing past him.

"Anna wait," Kirk called to me, running after me in the hall.

"I need to change so I can go meet my mother at her shuttle," I told him emotionless.

"Anna, please just let me talk to you, let me make it up to you," he pleaded.

I had reached my door and I opened it quickly, stepping inside, "I think you've done quite enough Cadet Kirk."

I shut the door in his face.

Molly met me as I stepped into the door.

"What's the matter Anna?" she asked, running to my side and sitting me down.

"Nothing," I told her firmly, finding my strength and straightening up, "Chris and I just ended things."

"I'm sorry, Anna," she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Molly. I need to change though and probably shower," I told her quietly.

She nodded and let me be. As I stepped under the shower I heard muffled voices arguing from the main room.

I sighed, know that Molly and Kirk were arguing about me again.

All I wanted to do was go back and start over. End things with Chris before anyone could find out.

What I wanted most was for Kirk to not hate me, to have him apologize and actually mean it. I know I have done a lot of things wrong and there is no part of me that thinks I am the victim here, but some of the things he said are unforgivable.

After finding out about our shared pasts, I had seen him as someone I could confide in and to have that all thrown back in my face, all of my insecurities laid out for me was too much to process.

I stepped out of the shower, quickly dressing and heading out to grab Molly. Leonard was sitting with her on the couch, looking stressed.

When he saw me, he darted up, running his tricorder over my body.

I sighed, making my way out the door, the others following quietly behind me.

As we walked across campus to the hanger my mother would be arriving in Leonard and Molly started talking happily, trying their best to include me. I mumbled responses and nodded or shook my head in response mostly.

Finally we arrived. I bounced on the balls of my feet, hands clasped tightly behind my back in anticipation as the shuttle came into view.

The door finally opened and a stream of people started filing out, some in uniform and walking away, some civilians carrying bags and looking for the familiar people waiting for them.

I saw the familiar flash of blonde hair and golden skin and took off, running over to her.

She was still facing a man she must have met on the flight over, making small talk to him while she picked up her bag. I didn't say anything, waiting patiently behind her with my hands still clasped behind my back.

They continued talking, the man finally clearing his throat and looking pointedly behind my mother to me.

She spun around and screamed, literally screamed, pulling me towards her and instantly wrapping me in her arms.

I was torn between a laugh and breaking down crying right here. Somehow I managed to choke out a strangled, "Mom."

"Oh my Anna, look at you. You're in uniform. Oh, your father would be so proud of you darling," she told me, pushing me back slightly to take all of me in.

Her lips pursed slightly, "Honey, you've lost weight, too much weight."

I frowned, having noticed earlier how my uniforms had loosened and didn't cling to me anymore.

I shrugged noncommittally, "They have us doing all kinds of PT mom, it's to be expected."

She nodded slowly, eyes still narrowed until Molly came into her field of vision, she ran over to embrace her as well, "Oh Molly, look at you too! I have to take all kinds of pictures of you two. I'll make sure to take extra to take home to your parents as well."

I smiled at Leonard as he looked between my mother and I. I could tell he was calculating the similarities and differences. We did have the same facial features, the same body type, but my coloring was entirely my fathers.

"Mom," I said after she was done fawning over Molly, I turned her to see Leonard, "This is Leonard McCoy. Leonard, this is my mother Vivian."

He went to shake her hand but she immediately pulled him into another tight hug. His eyes widened in surprise but he tightened his hold on her soon after, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

My mom smiled even wider after hearing him talk, "So handsome and also a southern gentleman."

He blushed slightly, turning to me for help.

"Leonard is a doctor mom," I told her, knowing she would find it very interesting, "He lives right across the hall so it's like having my own personal doctor on call 24/7."

She laughed, pulling me to her as we started to walk, Leonard carrying her bag for her, "Well that's nice dear, we all know how clumbsy you are."

I laughed, remembering all the times she had to patch me up at home.

Before I knew it, Leonard and her were in a deep conversation about all the times they had individually had to tend to me.

I rolled my eyes turning to Molly, smiling brightly for the first time in a long time. She retuned my smile, happy to see me happy again, and wrapped her arm around my other side.

"So mom," I said when her and Leonard had stopped talking, "Where would you like to go? We can go check into your hotel or you can come see our quarters. I can show you around campus. Whatever you want."

"Let's go drop off my bag in your quarters for now so poor Len here doesn't have to carry it around all day and then you can show me around this beautiful campus," she replied, smiling at him.

I shot him a look behind her back, "Len?" I mouthed over to him.

"My mother calls me that," he explained.

We finally made it across campus and into our building. We all stuffed ourselves into the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. We started walking down the hallway as Kirk came out of his room.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of us and then looked away. I groaned in annoyance.

Molly elbowed me in the ribs breathing an almost silent, "Be nice."

I schooled my expression as we reached him.

"Oh, hey guys," he mumbled, looking completely unlike himself. Sad, miserable, like a kid that had just been told that Santa Claus was not real.

My heart ached briefly before I stopped myself.

We stopped in front of him, Leonard pulling out a tricorder from who knows where and running it over him quickly. My mother smiled lightly, trying to make him feel better.

"Mom, this is Cadet Kirk. Kirk, this is my mother," I said cooly.

My mothers eyes darted from me to him, not sure whether to address my rudeness directly, "Vivian, please," she told him finally.

I sighed, wanting to get out of the awkward situation, I reached for the door.

"Wait, did you say Kirk?" my mother question, looking at him more carefully now.

Kirk nodded at her slowly, staring back at her.

"Oh, Jimmy!" she cried, pulling him into a fierce hug.

All of out eyes widened in surprise, none more than Kirks.

"Mom," I said gently when she still hadn't let go of him.

"Oh," she said, surprised by her own actions, "I'm sorry honey. I just haven't seen you in so long. I don't suppose you remember me though."

Kirk shook his head quietly, my eyebrows furrowed even more in confusion.

"Perhaps we should go inside," my mother suggested, glancing towards the door.

"Of course," I replied, opening the door and leading everyone in.

The first time I had let Kirk willingly into my quarters. I looked over and saw him very unsure of himself. Long gone were the days where he would burst into our quarters, not caring if we were changing, and plop himself down on the couch or my bed if I wasn't in it.

He looked to me and I gave a small nod to the couch. I received a small smile in return and sat myself in a chair across from him and my mother.

"Now, as I was saying dear, I know your mother. We haven't seen each other in quite awhile now, since you two were children, but I still consider her a close friend. We talk a lot still. I also knew your father. I'm sure you and Anna have discovered by now that you were both on the U.S.S. Kelvin," she explained.

We both nodded in unison, always eager to hear any information about it that we hadn't before.

"Well your mother and I both met there. We became pregnant around the same time. We took all the classes together, did the shopping. The four of us were extremely close on the ship. And then," she said swallowing hard, "The ship was destroyed and we both lost our husbands, we became even closer, she decided to move home to Iowa near her family and I chose to go to be with my side of the family, instead of going back to Ireland where we had been living with your dads side of the family. She was overwhelmed with a new baby and Same all by herself so I was there a lot, and then when I had Anna shortly after I was overwhelmed and we spent almost everyday together, helping each other get by. We still see each other from time to time but not nearly enough, I'll have to fix that when I go back. I haven't seen you since you were around five years old Jimmy."

The look on her face made me want to cry. She looked at me so warmly, obviously caring for him very deeply, and he looked so happy to be hearing whatever she had to say.

She pulled him into a hug and then stood up, crossing to me and hugging me fiercely as well.

When she finally pulled back, she took my face in her hands, "Such a wonderful reminder of your father. Both of you. I swear Jimmy, you are the spitting image."

He blushed lightly as he put one of her hands on his face. I could swear I saw tears well up in his eyes, maybe it was just the fact that they were in mine.

"Alright," she said, happily, "Let's see this campus now!"

I smiled at her familiar mood swing and took her arm in mine and headed towards the door. We got in the hallway when I noticed Kirk wasn't with us. I turned to Molly and she nodded towards out quarters, urging me to go back in.

I stepped back in and saw him standing uncertainly by the couch. Our eyes met and his body language tightened. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I would rather have him screaming at me. My heart ached with his, wanting to go back to normal, but unable to because of the things said.

"You can come with us Kirk," I told him, trying my best to keep my voice neutral.

"Anna," he sighed, looking at the ground, "You're just being polite, you don't really want me to go. I'll just say I have something to do."

"Kirk-Jim," his eyes met mine quickly in surprise, "Please, come with us. I want you to, the other want you to, and we both know my mom wants you to."

He crossed the floor quickly, placing one hand softly on the side of my face, "I am so sorry, Anna. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I was such a fucking asshole-"

I shook my head, pulling back slightly, "We can talk about it later. They are waiting for us."

He smiled at me and I smiled back, leading the way out.

When we reached the others, now waiting by the lift, they were all beaming at us.

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly and pushed the button to take us down.


End file.
